Turnabout Legend
by DragonNiro
Summary: It was a party that was supposed to be perfect. Ash Ketchum had been invited to the Hall of Origin to celebrate everything he had done for the Legendaries. Instead, he is found dead. Darkrai is quickly accused of the crime, with no fair trial. Seeing Genesect play his video game, Arceus gets an idea... to summon the Ace Attorney characters. Collaboration between me and AuraWielder.
1. Prologue

**As you may already guess, this is a collaboration between me and AuraWielder. He has the ideas and I write it, since he wants to focus on his other fics. We agreed to put the story both on out profiles. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Turnabout Legend:**

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

**FIVE!**

_The dark days of the Legends has gone... Finally gone!_

_I have gotten ridden of this... pest! This puny mortal that the Legends are obsessed with..._

**FOUR!**

_That being... disgusts me! What's so special about this mortal? What has he done to make all the Legends swoon over it, like he's the greatest human on earth!_

_All of the Legends are blinded on what they see! This human will end us all!_

_He doesn't deserve such treatment! He's a pest, a thorn in our side of order!_

**THREE!**

_So, I took it upon myself to rid of this pest, once and for all._

_And I succeeded! No longer will this human be revered, no longer be treated as a Saint of Legends!_

_The dark days of Legends are behind us, now that this human is dead!_

**TWO!**

_Unfortunately, one of the other Legends saw me commit the crime. I had to dispatch her._

_I can't let her tell the others! Even though I got rid of this pest, I can't risk my own safety._

_I'll have to put the blame on some other Legend. I was planning to throw this pest outside the Hall, make it look like he fell to his death. Looks like that plan has gone out the window..._

**ONE!**

_Hmm..._

_She had a counterpart..._

_Maybe... Yes..._

_He'll do. I'll put the blame on him myself._

_I just got to... change the crime scene..._

* * *

**BANG!**

Loads of party poppers are pulled, as the Legends celebrate in the Hall of Origin.

As you can guess, the Legendaries are throwing a party, celebrating whatever.

But it's not a birthday party, nor Christmas (though close to it,) and it's not New Years.

So, what is it?

Well, they are celebrating for Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One for all what he's did for the Legends.

Stopped Mew and Mewtwo from fighting is one of the first things that he's done.

Help Lugia save the world, stopped a imposter Entei, saved Celebi's life, helped Latias and Latios save a town from a tsunami (though the latter Legend DID sacrifice his life), helped Jirachi from the imposter Groudon, help Deoxys find her brother and battle against Rayquaza, save Mew's life on the second encounter, helped Manaphy to return to the sea, stopped Palkia and Dialga fighting with the help of Darkrai, stopped Giratina and Dialga fighting with the help of Shaymin, stopped and calmed Arceus from wiping out the ENTIRE human race from existence, stopped the Dragon Force going out of control with Zekrom, Reshiram and Victini, helped Keldeo reach Resolution, stopped Landorus, Thunderus, Tornadus and Zekrom going out of control and controlled by evil humans, became friends with Meloetta, stopped Reshiram being controlled by Team Plasma, stopped a second Mewtwo and a Red Genesect and helped them become friends, and finally, helped Diancie reach the Holy Diamond, and prevented the destruction of Kalos from Yveltal's wrath, with the help of Xerneas.

In a nutshell, he's helped the Legends with a lot of their problems.

So, around a month ago, Arceus decided that she wanted to celebrate the achievements of what Ash has done, and invited him as a special guest to the Hall of Origin for a celebration.

Arceus has also invited his friends as well, ranging from when he started his Pokémon journey, with Misty and Brock, to his current adventures in Kalos, with Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.

Even Pikachu is invited to the Hall, showing that he's been with Ash the longest.

By showing Ash that his friends have been invited as well means that the Legends appreciate his friends as well as himself.

Around noon, Ash and all his friends, plus his Pikachu, ascended to Mt. Coronet for the party, as all the Legends got ready.

All the flying types helped put up the decorations, though with some difficult, since Articuno kept on being electrocuted by Thundurus just for his kicks and chuckles, since they were partnered for the lights.

This ended up in a massive brawl between those two, but also Ho-Oh, Rayquaza and Yveltal. And it was messy.

All of them stopped when Shaymin came along and threaten to blow them up with a bomb if they didn't stop.

The five brawling Legends most definitely stopped, though afterwards, Genesect was sent into Shaymin's room to retrieve the bomb, and dispose of it.

Apart from that, the flying Legends manage to put all the decorations up without any setbacks.

Next, the fire types.

They were all in charge of cooking and preparing the food for the party.

There was an incident where Victini and Moltres had a disagreement on whenever Rice Balls were Jelly-filled Doughnuts or not, which escalated into a full-blown argument.

It was decided that Victini was right, and Rice Balls were NOT Jelly-filled Doughnuts, and the cooking continued.

The rest of the Legends helped out with odd tasks that needed to be done for this party to be perfect.

Manaphy helped Meloetta take in electrical equipment for a performance later on in the evening.

Groudon and Palkia lied down the dance-floor tiles for dancing, and a special performance by Lugia involving rapping.

Deoxys and Mewtwo needed to move tables into the main room for the party. It was a sight to behold, since they were carrying the tables using their Psychic powers.

There was quite a funny moment when Mew stopped Mewtwo to ask about something, and Mewtwo turned and accidentally whacked Mew in the face with the table.

Some of the others had the job of welcoming the Chosen One and his friends in, which were Zapdos, Raikou, Regirock, Azelf, Keldeo and Zygarde.

All of them had the responsibility to welcome the guests in, and show them to their rooms, while carrying their bags, because the party was going to go into the late hours, and into the early hours of the next day.

A few Legends had to clean the place up, since no one wants to party in a place that's dirty.

After all of that, the Legends waited for Ash and his friends to turn up.

* * *

So, after about two hours of climbing, the Chosen One plus his friends arrived at Spear Pillar, and Arceus opened the Hall up to them.

The group of Legends waiting for them welcomed them in, and took them each to their own rooms, to place their belongings, have a place to sleep after the party has finished and a place to get changed.

After a few hours, all of the humans came out all dressed up.

For the women, they're wearing lovely dresses to the party.

All the dresses reflect on what they look best in.

For example, Iris has a purple iliac dress that goes down to her feet, with a slightly different shade of purple for her shoes. Her hair, however, remains the same, as Axew occasionally pops out to do a cheer, then goes back in.

Misty, on the other hand, was wearing an orange kimono that showed her off in a subdued and more modest beauty. Her ponytail was ditched as she preferred to hang her hair down for this event. It was similar to the one she had worn right before the incident with Lugia happened.

The men are all wearing black suits and ties, being classy and such for the party. And yes, this even included Brock. At least he had no plans to hit on any of the female Legendaries.

Ash had the same classy appearance, apart from wearing his trademark hat on his head.

Even Pikachu has dressed nicely, wearing a red bow-tie around his neck to stay classy.

Once the humans arrived at the main room for the party, they let out all of their Pokémon, to enjoy the party.

Dawn's Buneary is pleased to see Pikachu, which the Rabbit Pokémon has a pink bow on one of her ears.

Mew laughed her head off when she saw Oshawott, Piplup and Keldeo fight over Meloetta, the two formers for Meloetta's attention, and the latter to stop them going for her attention.

Meloetta just sweatdropped at this, chuckling rather awkwardly.

So, the party commenced, having Lugia as the DJ. Which surprised Ash to quite an extent.

Genesect would have normally, but...

Everyone was having a good time.

Pikachu and Buneary were dancing together to each song's beat, from dancing slowly to a waltz to a fast out electronic rhythm.

Some of the Legendaries were having a punch drinking competition, unknowing to them that Yveltal has already spiked the punch.

This led Clemont to completely ban Bonnie from drinking the punch, in fear she may get drunk, or worse, alcohol poisoning. May gave Max the same banning after receiving the news from Clemont.

In revenge of this, Bonnie tried to get some of Ash's female friends to marry Clemont. It didn't quite work out, though.

But all in all, it was a general fun party.

Meloetta and Lugia are having a rap battle on the dance floor, with many of the Legends, humans and Pokémon providing the beat. Ash could've done a double-take at the sight of Meloetta and Lugia rapping, but he was too busy enjoying himself to care.

Some of the guests are dancing to the music, and having fun while some of the others are off in the corner, having conversation, or just snacking.

If you were there, you would see Cobalion having a conversation with Max, while Ash's Charizard is having an arm wrestling competition with Deoxys, with spectators such as Terrakion, Brock, Infernape and Giratina, who the latter is whooping with joy.

You could also see May and Cilan dancing together on the dance-floor and Mesprit doing loop-de-loops, high off all the emotions.

Celebi seems to enjoying it as well, talking with Virizion about it.

"I can't believe it's taken so little time for a party like this set up so quickly!" exclaimed Virizion, with a smile so sincerely, glancing over to the party, spotting Landorus, Tornadus, Thunderus, Groudon and Regigigas playing what seems to be a non-alcoholic version of beer pong, which Tornadus and Thunderus seem to fighting with each other, with the others sighing with discontent. Arceus had banned alcoholic drinks in fear what insanity could possibly happen.

Celebi nodded a bit, sipping on a glass of Oran Berry Juice, with some ice in it.

"Yeah..." she smiles, looking at the partying Legends, Pokémon and Humans.

"It's great to see all of these Pokémon and people getting along fine..."

Virizion nodded.

"It was nice of Arceus for letting this celebration of Ash here at the Hall. All the Legends agreed to have this party, and it worked out well."

Celebi seemed to be in thought, and took another sip.

"Darkrai didn't want the party..." Celebi said "It's natural, though. He's been quite ill recently..."

Virizion frowned, with disgust.

"No one cares about Darkrai anyway. He's an anti-social freak who's depressed all the time, and causes nothing but nightmares!"

"It's not his fault he has those powers!" injected Celebi, frowning. Celebi wasn't satisfied with how a supposed 'Sword of Justice' was treating a fellow Legendary.

"Hey! I can't control my time-travelling powers sometimes, and Darkrai could find it hard to control his!"

Virizion scoffs. "I bet he makes everyone think that! He has no friends! Even Deoxys has more friends than him, and she doesn't even have a mouth! No one cares about him!"

"Cresselia cares about him..." murmurs Celebi, to herself.

It's true. Ever since they were young, Cresselia always looked after Darkrai, and stopped him when he goes out of control. Like what happened with the Nightmare Machine at Canalave City...

Because of Cresselia's care, Darkrai hasn't lost his sanity yet.

Speaking of which, Celebi looked around the party, searching the crowds. She frowned, not seeing Cresselia anywhere.

"Where is Cresselia, anyway?" asked Celebi, pointing it out to Virizion.

Virizion scanned the room as well, and is surprised.

"Huh. I would have expected her to be here."

"Who to be here?"

The two Grass Types turn to see Giratina, in his Altered Form, approaching, with a calm, but curious expression on his face.

"Me and Virizion were just discussing where Cresselia is." replied Celebi, sipping her drink again.

"I see. She probably just retired early. Big parties wear her out pretty fast." nodded Giratina, grabbing some berries to eat. "Maybe she's with Darkrai. He's been ill, and she's gone to see how he is. Poor lad..."

Celebi smiled at this. Apart from her and Cresselia, Giratina cared about Darkrai as well, since both of them share the dark parts of Sinnoh, and have a good friendship.

There is a few other Legends in the Hall that care about Darkrai, but the majority of the Legends weren't exactly fond of him.

Virizion frowned at this, eyebrows furrowing.

"She should be done here, celebrating with the Chosen One, instead of that Nightmare Freak!"

"Oi!" remarked Giratina, not looking impressed. "Some Sword of Justice you are!"

Celebi snapped at Virizion. "Like it or not, Darkrai is part of the Legendary Order. He is one of us and despite what you and anyone else's opinions on him are, you should treat him with respect like all the other Legendaries! Got it?!"

Virizion remained silent at that, though with a disgusted frown.

Giratina took that as a 'Yes', and then turned to Celebi.

"There's quite a possible chance that Cresselia's with Darkrai." he said. He flashes a faint grin. With Giratina, you can't really tell with Giratina what he's thinking. "Don't worry about it."

Giratina suddenly turns to look up at a clock in the party room, to look at the time. It was about 7:50 in the evening, as Giratina looked outside through one of the windows in the party room, which shows the sun setting in the background.

Giratina turned back to Celebi and raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it your flower watering time now, Celebi?" he questioned, curious, turning his head slightly.

Celebi looked at the clock, and then gasped.

"My gosh, you're right! I need to go, now! Thanks, Giratina!"

"No problem." remarked Giratina, grinning.

Celebi quickly placed the drink down, and quickly left the party room.

Outside the party room, to the left, are the garden supplies, like watering cans and rakes.

Celebi has had this little garden project she's been working on. She's trying to preserve some rare plants that are going out of existence, so no harm can be given to them, and produce more of those plants so they don't go extinct.

Celebi's been using the Legends Garden, a place in the Hall of Origin where some of the Legends can go and relax, or admire the beauty.

Shaymin occasionally goes in there to check the Berry Plants, but Celebi's been working on the rare plants. Thankfully, Shaymin hadn't done anything crazy… yet.

It's been a worthwhile project. The rare plants make the garden even more beautiful, and Celebi appreciate the other Legends admiring the garden because of that.

When the guests arrived, Celebi had to guard the plants, so they won't get ruined, since some of them are fragile.

Anyway, Celebi quickly floated over to the garden supplies room, then stop, and turned with a curious expression.

Genesect is sitting outside the party room, with a glass of Sitrus Berry Juice whilst playing a Nintendo 2DS.

He seemed to be well into whatever he's playing.

"Genesect?" goes Celebi, surprised to see Genesect outside. "What are you doing here?"

Genesect looks up, surprised as well, and then gave off a nervous grin.

"Hey Celebi..." he muttered. Genesect pointed at the party room.

"It's kind of hot in there, if you noticed, and I'm not very good with the heat. I came out here to cool down..."

Celebi nodded.

That was pretty understandable. Sure, Celebi doesn't like the heat either, but since Genesect is a Bug/Steel type, he had it four times as worse as the other Legends who were neutral against fire.

"So, what are you doing out here?" questioned Genesect, as Celebi went to find the watering can.

"It's my plants' watering time!" called Celebi, from inside the supplies room, searching for the elusive watering can.

Genesect nodded in agreement.

He's known about this plant project for a few weeks now. He's stayed away from the garden due to the fact he had to go find the necessary things for the party.

"Whatcha playing there?" asked Celebi, still in the supplies room.

Genesect looks down, and grins with content.

"'Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies.'" he replied.

"Never heard of it. What's it like?"

"It's a complicated puzzle game. Technically, it's called a Visual Novel." explained Genesect, going into complete nerd mode, with a grin.

"You play the role as a defense attorney, and you have to go through each case in the game, trying to find the villain who committed the crime, and get your client off with a 'Not Guilty' verdict! There's just many twists in the game that make you think outside the box, and you fight for Justice!"

"Sounds interesting!" exclaimed Celebi, coming out the room the watering can. "Why don't you show the Swords that?"

Genesect's grin intensified a bit.

"I did.

"Keldeo told me the game sounds interesting!" he goes, happy.

"I told him that the game was to help the clients to justice, while finding out who the murder is. He said he would like to have a go when he gets the chance to. He's already started the first case. Keldeo seemed quite interested in Apollo..."

"What about the other Swords?" questioned Celebi, slightly worried after that sentence, seeing Genesect's expression dropping into a slight frown.

"I got some negative reactions from the rest of the Swords..." remarked Genesect, a bit sad." Virizion gave me a fake smile and said she'll play it later when I know she won't, Terrakion said he's not going to waste his time playing games, and Cobalion just stared at me and walked off like nothing had happened."

Celebi looked surprised.

"Huh..." she said."I would have never expected that."

Genesect stands up, holding his 2DS by his side.

"Is it all right that I come with you?" he asks. "I still feel a bit hot, and the garden is really cool at this time, I hear. Besides, I want to see the plants."

Celebi smiled sincerely at this. She's glad to hear others who want to see plants that she's grown.

So, the two make the journey to the Legends Garden, which is about five minutes away.

Celebi had a question for Genesect.

"Have you seen Cresselia anywhere?"

Genesect went to thinking, while walking. "Yeah... Yes I did."

Celebi looked in amazement. "Where did she go?"

"Well," explained Genesect calmly. "I was sitting out where you found me when she floated out. I asked her where she was going, and she said she was going to the garden for some fresh air. She said she was going to be about twenty minutes..."

Genesect frowned, looking worried.

"What is it, Genesect?" asked Celebi, concerned.

"That conversation was about an hour ago..." replied Genesect.

Celebi looked worried as well.

"However..." continued Genesect, gaining a smile. "She might have gone to see Darkrai afterwards, to see how he is."

Celebi's worries went down, with a smile on her face.

Genesect's right. There's nothing to be worried about.

So, after some more conversation, Genesect and Celebi arrived at the Legends Garden, a beautiful garden filled with plants galore.

All sorts of plants are in this garden, from common flowers like sunflowers to exotic flowers like orchids. Berry plants are here as well, from Oran and Sitrus to Pecha and Persim. There are patches around the garden, suitably shaped like flowers. One could question why Celebi decided to make the flower patches like that. There are stone tiles in the Legends Garden, on the floor, all black and white, curtsey of an idea which Celebi got from seeing a Checkerboard/Chessboard, and like the design of it.

It's a very exotic place, the Legends' Garden.

Genesect grinned at the sight of this marvelous garden, filled with berries and plants.

"I can see why some of the Legends like this garden!" he remarked, happy to see this garden. "It's a great place!"

Celebi sighed with happiness.

"I know! Some of the Legends have dates here sometimes. I've seen Zekrom and Reshiram come here to have a picnic among my plants! It's so romantic! They are truly each other's special ones!"

Genesect turned. "Huh. You remind me of Pearl Fey when you said that."

"Who?"

Genesect chuckled nervously. "Never mind..."

Celebi looked at a tap just outside the entrance to the garden. It has a hose connected to it, leading into the garden, and its' depths. She pointed at the hose, for Genesect to hold.

"I'm just going to find the end of the hose, Genesect. There's no point taking it off to fill up the watering can, since you're here. I'll shout when I want it on and off, okay?"

Genesect nodded. "Sure. I'll do that."

He went over to the hose, and waited there for the signal, playing his 2DS.

Celebi then followed the hose into the garden. It was easy for her to know where it ends since she watered the plants with the hose before, but she only needs a sprinkle at this time.

Last time Celebi left it, she was watering some really rare berries, Enigma Berries, which are extremely hard to grow in any climate, but she managed to grow some here. Enigma Berries are very tasty for Celebi, and she's planning to get one of the fire types to make something sweet for her using the Enigma Berries.

Celebi likes following the hose, since it's a fun game for her. Eventually, Celebi found the end of the hose, and lifted it up.

She was about to signal Genesect to turn on the hose so she could put the water into the can, but something caught her attention.

Celebi dropped the watering can, in shock, because of the scene in front of her.

Her Enigma Berry trees are completely wrecked, as someone or something has crashed into them, destroying the plants.

But that's not what Celebi is shocked about, only a tiny bit.

Something MUCH worse is in front of her, an image that will never leave her mind.

Cresselia is lying on the floor… dead.

Her head twisted towards Celebi, eyes glassed over, lifeless. A small puddle of blood has formed around her mouth, slowly seeping. Her neck looks like it's been snapped.

Celebi covered her mouth, speechless, her skin slowly paling at this, and something else. A few meters away from Cresselia's body, lays the mutilated body of Ash Ketchum.

His body is facing upwards, his expression one of shock. His eyes, also too, are glassed over. Ash has been dead for a while now.

On his body, three large claw marks are seen. One going deep down into his chest, while the over two have almost cut off his arms, all in a large pool of blood.

It looks like the one in the middle had killed him.

Maybe instantly?

Celebi never had a chance to find out this, because one last thing made her completely terrified and shocked.

Darkrai is standing above the two bodies, splattered with blood all over his body, eyes empty. His hair is nearly completely soaked with blood, hands covered in red dots, his red jagged thing almost blending in with the blood.

Celebi gasps, causing Darkrai to turn.

His eyes stare deep into Celebi's soul, with murderous intent, as if he was saying 'You're going to die'.

Celebi backed away a bit.

Darkrai turns his head slightly, smirking a bit.

"If..." he starts, ominously, scaring Celebi beyond hell itself. "...You ever tell ANYONE this, I will..."

Darkrai suddenly zooms, and grabs Celebi by the neck, almost throttling her. "...take you down myself!"

Darkrai lets go, leaving a Celebi so terrified with her gasping for breath.

He smirks, and throws down what it looks like to be a piece of his hair at the crime scene. He sinks into the shadows, and disappears.

Celebi is left there, with two dead bodies, completely alone, beyond scared. She tried to say something, but nothing.

There is nothing that she can say at the moment! How can she? The Chosen One AND one of the Legends ARE DEAD!

THEY'RE BOTH DEAD!

"Um..." calls a voice from outside the garden. Genesect is still waiting for the signal, unaware what just happened.

"Celebi? I'm ready when you are!"

Celebi snaps into reality, and draws her breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Arceus looked at the scene, with the bodies lying there, waiting for Giratina and Genesect to come back.

What a mess this has turned out to be.

She and Giratina were outside the party room, discussing how well it went when they heard Celebi's terrified scream. Arceus and Giratina rushed to the gardens to see Genesect trying to calm down a traumatized Celebi, and they both saw what Celebi was screaming about.

The dead bodies of Cresselia and Ash, lying there, both dead.

Giratina had to rush out of the room quickly, because he was about to vomit.

Arceus went to Cresselia's body, and knelt down, tears in her eyes.

Her daughter... dead... murdered.

Cresselia was always the kind one. She was always there for every Legend, even herself.

Arceus remembered one time Cresselia had helped control Shaymin on one of her outbursts, calming the flower Pokémon quickly.

Cresselia... her precious daughter... gone...

Cruelly taken from this world...

Arceus's face began pouring with tears. She can't believe it...

Now she knows how Keldeo had felt when he lost his parents.

Losing a loved one...

Arceus bended over, in pain, tears dripping. "No, no, no, no, no, no..."

"Damn it..." said a whisper.

Arceus opened her eyes, and glance over to see that Giratina had come back, looking aghast. He went over to Ash's body, to see how he died.

Arceus could swear she heard Giratina murmur to himself: "What on earth am I going to say to Lugia, Meloetta and Pikachu...?"

Arceus remembered about those three, as they were close with Ash, especially Pikachu.

Lugia always had talked about Ash after the Orange Islands Incident, on how the Chosen One came with him to save the world. Lugia thought fondly of Ash, hoping to see him again, and was excited to see him again, along with Ho-Oh.

Meloetta gained more confidence around the Chosen One, since he was pure, and was one of the first humans she wasn't afraid of.

Now, if Arceus thinks about it, all the Legends that Ash has helped are going to be devastated.

Arceus' heart goes to Pikachu.

That electrical mouse has been with Ash the longest, going through every adventure that Ash has been through, friends to the end.

And now? Ash is dead, and Pikachu doesn't even realize it.

Arceus stood up, trying not to show weakness.

"Who..." she started, catching the attentions of the other Legends, Giratina frowning, and Genesect trying to get Celebi to calm down, which the latter is hyperventilating.

"Who did this?"

She turned to Genesect and Celebi, seriously. Her voice became ear-piercingly deadly.

"Who did this to my daughter, and the Chosen One?!"

Genesect looked very panicky. He doesn't want to get on the bad side of the Alpha Pokémon.

"I-I don't know!" he stammers. "I was waiting for Celebi to tell me to activate the tap for the hose when s-she screamed! I r-r-ran in, and I-I s-saw this!"

He clutched his head, absolutely scared.

"Blood... so much... blood!"

"I-I-it was..." stuttered Celebi calming down, but still scared. Arceus leaned forward, her rage temporarily subsiding and she tried to calm down Celebi enough, like a good mother would.

Giratina floated over, concerned.

"Who is it, Celebi?" asked Arceus, calmly.

"D-DARKRAI!" blurted out Celebi, rather loudly.

"WHAT?!"

Arceus quickly looked over to Giratina, who had the most furious expression on his face. This face was nothing like Arceus had seen before, even intimidating HER.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS DARKRAI?!" roared Giratina, absolutely **FURIOUS** at this revelation.

Arceus went back to Celebi, and put on a concerned mother expression.

"Dear, what do you mean Darkrai did it?"

Celebi then went into detail of what she saw to the three other Legendaries in the garden, on how she saw the bodies, Darkrai's appearance, on what he said to her, and how he left.

She didn't mention about the hair bit, because she wasn't paying attention at the time.

Giratina frowned. "Excuse me a second."

Giratina left the garden, with a very aggravated expression on his face. Arceus knew it was to vent out his anger. Giratina is a good Pokémon, and hates it when a friend gets accused of something they didn't do. His anger is coming from that this time, there is evidence of it. "Darkrai couldn't have done it… right?" he thought to himself.

Arceus is furious herself. Did Darkrai do this?

It's quite possible, from what Celebi saw.

She looked at the crime scene. This looks like Darkrai did do it.

But why? It didn't make sense. Darkrai liked Cresselia, and was on good terms with Ash as well. So why would he murder them?

Arceus looked at Celebi and Genesect. Celebi is going into another panic attack, while Genesect is trying to calm down.

The Alpha Pokémon frowned. She's decided. All that hard work went into a party for this disaster to turn out. What a night this turned out to be.

"Genesect." she spoke, catching the Pokémon Cyborg's attention.

"Yes?"

"Go to the party room, and stop the party." she told him, seriously. "Tell everyone in the room that there's been a murder. You will have to say that Cresselia and Ash are the victims. If no one believes you, show them an image of the crime scene, no matter how brutal it is."

"But-"

"No buts, Genesect. All non-Legendary Pokémon and humans are to stay in the party room for now. Send every Legendary here. After that, go to Darkrai's room. See if he's there. If he is, bring him here."

Genesect nodded, stands up straight and salutes.

"I understand, Miss Arceus." he states.

Genesect walks over to the bodies, and takes a mental image in his mind. His eyes can act like cameras and a projector.

He projects the image to see if it's a good enough image, though only 'good' in terms of picture quality, considered what's being taken. He then walks out of the Garden with a sad expression on his face.

Genesect has a right to be sad. Everyone was having a fun time, all that hard work, now ruined.

Someone has murdered Ash and Cresselia, and it's most likely Darkrai.

The Cyborg Insect doesn't want to believe that, but he'll have to face up to that fact.

Arceus saw Genesect leave, and tries to get Celebi to calm down, despite the scene behind her.

What a disastrous mess this has all turned out to be...

* * *

"I..." stuttered Lugia, seeing the scene from afar with Rayquaza."I...I don't believe this! Ash Ketchum, dead? Cresselia, dead? And Darkrai did it?!"

Rayquaza shook his head, sadly. "I can't believe it too." He growls, angrily. "I always knew that Darkrai was trouble...!"

The two flying types glance into the garden, where the rest of the legends are. It's been about twenty minutes since Genesect has gone to tell the party goers. At first, everyone thought the Bug was playing a joke on them, until he showed them the image.

Lugia was extremely shocked at this. Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One... dead? Cresselia... dead? There was no way that they could be dead. Ash wouldn't die that easily, nor Cresselia! They can't be dead.

He rushed over to the garden as soon as he can, to prove the Bug wrong.

However, he was right. Lugia arrived to see Arceus calming down Celebi, and the dead bodies of the one he held dear behind them.

Lugia became pale at the sight of the bodies, legs nearly collapsing, and he dropped his microphone, which rolled away.

Lugia doesn't remember much after that, but from what Rayquaza told him, Latias had gotten all the humans and Pokémon apart from Pikachu, who demanded to see the scene to stay in the party room while all the other Legendaries, apart from Giratina who was off venting his anger went to the scene. Genesect and Darkrai came to the garden.

The reactions were varied. Mewtwo seemed a bit shocked while Mew began rapidly crying. The Bird Trio and the Beast Trio seem sadden by the passing of Cresselia. Ho-Oh shed a tear for Ash. Most of the Hoenn Legends either looked away or cried a bit, for Cresselia. Dialga and Palkia, with Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf went to comfort some of the crying Legends, with Manaphy bursting into tears. The Unova Legends are trying to not cry to show toughness, but inside they were tearing apart while Meloetta was very openly crying. Last, but no means least, the Kalos Legends had their reactions as well. Diancie is weeping a lot and Xerneas sheds a tear. Yveltal is just looking at the scene with a frown, since he didn't really like Ash anyway, but is sad to see Cresselia go, while Zygarde, well, you can't really tell with his expression...

The whole Legendaries who were present there had become devastated at the loss of one of their own and the Chosen One.

Some of the Legends had gone outside to have a moment to think like Lugia, while some stayed inside to investigate the scene.

Then, one of the Legends bluntly, and loudly asked who done this to them. Lugia sees that it is Terrakion. He was **EXTREMELY** pissed at the moment.

Lugia noticed that Arceus was very reluctant to say who it was, when suddenly Giratina floated back in, with an angry face. He stared at Arceus in a way that could be said 'You can tell them. I won't get angry, despite who it is'.

Arceus nodded, and calls everyone back into the garden.

She looks around at each face, and with great reluctance, announced: "Unfortunately, at the current time, the only suspect in the crime is Darkrai."

It is quiet for about a minute, Lugia had noticed. WAY too quiet. He looked around the garden, seeing some of the surprised and shocked faces of the Legends.

And then, uproar.

Almost all the Legends are roaring in anger, in hatred for Darkrai. Some of the things Lugia heard are too rude to mention, but some of the highlights were:

"DEATH! GIVE HIM DEATH!"

"I knew he was trouble when he walked in!"

"That nightmare bastard! How dare he kill the Chosen One, AND Cresselia!"

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

"He needs to die, now!"

"He's nothing but a nightmare giving freak!"

"GIVE HIM THE DEATH HE DESERVES!"

"KILL HIM NOW!"

"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!"

"**SHUT UP!**"

Almost everyone's protesting stopped all of a sudden. The yell even made Arceus jump. Everyone's attention turned to Ash's Pikachu.

Pikachu did not look impressed.

"I can not believe almost all of you are ganging up on Darkrai!" he bitterly said, frowning. "I thought you were all comrades, friends!"

Cobalion stepped forward, sternly, and angrily. "With all due respect, Pikachu, you shouldn't be defending Ash's killer."

Pikachu turned, still frowning. "And why is that?"

Cobalion blinked, with a stern look on his face. "Well, for the first fact, Darkrai is suspected of killing your trainer and Cresselia."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I wouldn't have thought that with all the chanting for his death!"

Cobalion was taken aback by Pikachu's sarcasm. He composed himself, and then continued. "The second thing is that nobody likes Darkrai here..."

Giratina's right eye twitches.

"...and most of us would like to see him dead." finished Cobalion, unknowing of Giratina's eye twitch. "I just can't understand why you would defend a killer."

Pikachu frowned.

"First thing, Darkrai is SUSPECTED of killing Ash. There might be evidence around that may prove he did or did not kill him, but haven't any of you heard of 'Innocent until Proven Guilty'?"

And the second thing is, Ash would never have wanted this! He wouldn't gang up on someone or some Pokémon just because they were suspected of something! He would find the true cause of what happen, not treating the suspect just because of what they are!

Cobalion gave a furious look, surprising Pikachu.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu, but that's not how things work around here." Cobalion snarls, gritting his teeth. Here at the Hall of Origin, it's the other way round. It's 'Guilty until Proven Innocent."

He smirked, and then looks up at the rest of the Legends.

"Okay then, who wants to see Darkrai get the death sentence, and have proper justice served?!"

The majority of the Legends raise some sort of arms up in the air.

Cobalion smiles, and then turns to Arceus, who seemed surprised. "We're decided that Darkrai should pay for his crimes with his life. We've ALL voted it."

"Voted what?"

Arceus was about to speak there, when a voice rang out, interrupting her. Some of the Legends became surprised and then disgusted. The crowd shifted to let the asker come through.

Arceus and Giratina saw through the crowd and saw that Genesect has arrived back with Darkrai. The bug is frowning sadly, and once he bowed to Arceus, promptly went to sit down and play some more Ace Attorney. Darkrai stood in the middle of the crowd, looking confused, taking in some of the disgusted and scared faces.

"What's the matter?" Darkrai asked, rather confused. "I was getting ready for the party since I was feeling better, when Genesect came to see me, and said you wanted to see me, Mother."

Darkrai looks around again, confused. "Did I accidentally cause a nightmare for one of the guests? If it's that little Bonnie girl, I'm sorry! I didn't know she was asleep!"

"You know what you did! You did it on purpose!"

"Shut up, Shaymin!" barked Darkrai, angrily. "I haven't been doing anything bad for a while!"

"Darkrai."

The Nightmare Pokémon turned to a serious Arceus, who is slightly scaring him with her angry face.

"What is it?"

"What were you doing earlier, some minutes before Genesect got you?"

Darkrai shrugged. "I went to have a shower, to freshen myself up. Why?"

"Did you ever come down here this evening, in the garden?"

"Right now is the first time today. Where's this going?"

"What about Cresselia?"

"I..." went Darkrai, concerned and confused on what's happening, reluctant to say.

"...saw her earlier. She was fine. …..Why...?"

"SHE'S DEAD!" shouted one of the other Legends. Darkrai's neck snapped quickly in the direction of the shouter.

"What?!"

His head turns back to Arceus, an expression of shock on his face.

"W-w-what's happened? What happened to Cresselia?"

Arceus moved out of the way, revealing the bodies of Ash and Cresselia lying there.

Darkrai froze, at the sight of the bodies. Tears started to form at his eye.

"C-Cresselia...?" he goes, almost to himself quietly.

"N-n-no...!"

He stumbles forward a bit, both hands shaking rapidly. "N-no, no, no, no, no!"

Darkrai tries to get further, but then gets stopped by Virizion and Terrakion, Sacred Swords out.

"Don't you dare go nearer!" warned Terrakion, spitting on the floor in disgusted.

"You have no right to mourn for her death!"

Darkrai quickly goes into the shadows, remarking: "Screw you guys!"

He appears closer to Cresselia's body. He kneels down, and feels her body.

It's cold.

Tears started going down his face, past the red thorn bit.

Darkrai covered his face, crying at the lost of a friend, his best friend. "Who did this? Why, why, why?!"

Darkrai uncovered his face, and eyes red from crying, shot a glance at Arceus.

"Who did this?! Who killed Cresselia?! I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!"

Everyone is silent, quiet at Darkrai's outburst.

Darkrai looks round, angrily at this silence. They should be telling him NOW!

"Who is it?!"

"Apparently, it's you."

Darkrai stopped, and turned to his right. Genesect is playing his 2DS, seemingly completely into it.

"What?"

"You heard what I said." remarked Genesect again, not taking his eyes off. "Someone saw you here, covered into blood, standing over the bodies."

Darkrai blinked, mouth agape. He turns and looks up at Arceus, who had an emotionless expression on her face.

"Is this true?"

Arceus nodded.

Darkrai blinked again, unable to comprehend this.

"You got to be j-"

And then, all hell broke loose. Almost all the legendaries began shouting abuse at Darkrai, who seemed completely lost.

This time, the insults are a lot worse.

"DIE, YOU SHITTY BASTARD!"

"GO TO HELL, YOU NIGHTMARE FREAK!"

"NO ONE LOVES YOU, NOT EVEN CRESSEILA!"

"SHE WAS ONLY YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE SHE FELT SORRY FOR YOU!"

"DIE, DIE DIE!"

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SCUMBAG!"

"GIVE HIM THE DEATH SENTENCE!"

Darkrai just knelt there, understand why they hate him but not able to understand why they hate him so much for him to die. Giratina is trying to make everyone quiet, while Arceus is watching everyone and Genesect is playing his 2DS, not even paying attention to the shouting.

"B-but... I didn't do it! I swear!"

"WHO CARES? NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!"

"WE DON'T EVEN NEED A TRIAL! WE CAN KILL YOU STRAIGHT AWAY!"

"**SILENCE!**"

Everyone in the garden suddenly became silent. They put their eyes on Arceus, who roared out because she is furious at the comments made at Darkrai.

"All of you, shut up!" yelled Arceus.

She looked round at each Legend individually, absolutely livid at everyone.

"I am absolutely disappointed at everyone!" she lectured. "I have never EVER been disappointed in my entire life, which so happens to be the ENITRE UNIVERSE'S AGE!"

Her eyes are filled with furious fire. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THESE COMMENTS?! Don't you know that Phione is sleeping upstairs? I don't want her to repeat some of the comments that were made today!"

She paused for breath, takes a deep breath in, and then continues. "I know the majority of you hate Darkrai, but was it really necessary to say some of those comments! Yveltal!"

The said death bird jumps in surprise, scared at what his mother has to say to him.

"I know you are a jerk sometimes, but was it really necessary to call Darkrai that word that I shall not describe nicely?! No, it wasn't!"

Yveltal backed down in embarrassment.

Arceus continued her rant on everyone else.

"I don't care what you think of Darkrai but you shouldn't treat him like that! 'We don't even need a trial! We can kill you straight away!'? Who said that?"

The crowd remained silent, and then, shaking, a paw raises up.

Arecus looks over and sees that its' Terrakion, who looked scared.

Frowning immensely, she shakes her head in disappointment.

"I don't even know what to say about what you said, Terrakion. I'm just disappointed in you. And you call yourself a 'Sword of Justice'..."

Terrakion frowned sadly, upset at this. Cobalion doesn't seem fazed.

"But what Terrakion said is right, mother!" he explains, trying to get on the good side of the furious goddess. "We have a witness, we have evidence, and we got the murderer right here! Darkrai needs to die now!"

Arceus shook her head, still anger. "That's far enough, Cobalion. I don't want to hear any whining from you today. In fact, the only member of your group that hasn't pissed me off is Keldeo, because I didn't hear any insults from him to Darkrai yet!"

Keldeo smiled sheepishly, while Virizion glared at him.

"We are going to have a trial for Darkrai!" announced Arceus, to everyone in the garden.

"This trial is going to be a fair one! I may be angry at Darkrai as well, and even I think he could have done it!"

Glances are exchanged between the Legendaries, concerned. Darkrai looked disheartened.

Arceus took in a deep breath, and continued. "However! I do believe every living being should have a fair trial, despite what they are accused off. Even Darkrai, my own son, needs a fair trial, despite that I think that he did it."

Arceus once again looked at everyone, with a stern but steady expression on her face.

"All of you who hate Darkrai will NOT be prosecuting against him." she explained, seeing some hopeful faces that want Darkrai to die. "I am going to find some Prosecutors that are neutral against him. No bias towards or against him. Just in case some of you argue about the Defense, I'll find a group of Lawyers who are neutral against Darkrai, no bias for or against him. This means gets a fair trial. No Prosecutor who wants to see Darkrai dead or jailed just because he is and no Defense Attorney who wants Darkrai free just because they like him. Got it?"

"Who's going to do it then?" questioned one of the Legendaries.

Arceus saw that it is Moltres, asking innocently. Every Legend's eyes darted over to Moltres, making her nervous at everyone looking at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Arceus, frowning in some sort of way.

Moltres rubbed the back of her head nervously. "The thing is… It's going to be hard to find a Prosecutor and a Defense Lawyer who are both neutral about Darkrai. I think the whole population has either a negative or positive opinion of him. You need to find a Prosecutor and a Defense Attorney who hasn't even heard of Darkrai before. How are you going to do that?"

Arceus is taken aback at this, surprised at the question being asked. "She's right. How am I going to find some people like that?"

"OBJECTION!"

Arceus jumped, a loud voice nearby cause her to be caught unexpected. She turned to see Genesect playing his game, well-too into it.

"All right..." he goes to himself, unaware that everyone is looking at him from his outburst. "I got that dastardly Phantom on the edge... Now what do I do again...?"

Arceus looks surprised, wondering how Genesect is so into... whatever he's playing...

"Genesect?"

The said bug looks up, confused. "What is it, Moss Arceus?"

Arceus tries to look sincere as possible, while not looking annoyed.

"May you please stop playing that game? I need to think who should defend Darkrai."

Genesect frowns sadly, putting his game down.

"Sorry, Miss Arceus. My game's fantastic! I think it's one of the best in the Ace Attorney series yet!"

That last part that Genesect said caught Arceus's attention, about Ace Attorney.

"Doesn't 'Attorney' mean lawyer?" Arceus thought, her attention growing. The Alpha Pokémon looks at the bug diligently.

Genesect became slightly nervous. It's not every day a god stares down at you, intimidating you.

"Genesect." firmly stated Arceus. "Tell me more about that game you were playing, now."

Suddenly, the frown on Genesect's face turned instantly into a smile, more of a crazy grin. Someone wants to talk about something that the bug likes. Fanboy Mode, Activated.

Hearing this from afar, Terrakion sighed. "Here we go..."

Genesect began to explain what his game is, to Arceus, who genuinely is interested in the subject.

He explained that in Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies, you play as three characters, the titled one the most. You first play as Phoenix Wright, the Comeback King who's known for his 'Turnabouts', which means that he can turn a case that looks like the defendant did the crime and completely turn it upside down, solving what REALLY happened, and find the true villain as well. Phoenix is known for his bluffing, and has a special item that can detect lies or secrets. There are some funny moments for him.

The second lawyer you play is Apollo Justice, Phoenix's Prodigy. Known for his loud voice and hair spikes, Apollo is known as the Clarion of Revelations, who's never afraid to expose the wrong doings of other people, from telling simple lies to, well, murder. Like Phoenix, he also turns cases on their head, but with his own twist, yelling 'OBJECTION' loudly to announce the truth. Apollo too, has a special object, that lets him detect habits of people, when they are trying to hid or remember something without actually knowing they're doing it.

The last lawyer is Athena Cykes, the newest member of the law firm, and an excitable lawyer. Known as the Courtroom Revolutionnaire, Athena studied abroad from the country she's from (according the Genesect, a place called America, and she studied in Europe.) to save a friend from death row, because she knew that he didn't do the crime. She tends to litter her language with foreign words, and tends to be a bit of a nut, suggesting things that would sometimes be considered insane. She tends to be more dramatic, but is a good lawyer. Athena, like the other two, has a special object that helps her power. She is able to hear others' emotions when they speak, meaning she can hear what they are REALLY feeling about what they are talking about, even if they are saying the complete opposite. She uses this object to point out contradictory emotions during testimony.

Almost everyone in the garden, apart from Arceus who's listened deeply, Giratina who's restricted Darkrai just in case he flees and Keldeo, who's interested in the subject are quite bored at Genesect's explanation.

They sigh in relief, when he stops. Arceus seems impressed at these... humans.

"I never expected humans like that ever existed..." she thought, in wonderment.

It's truly impressive, that these humans are able to expose lies, and find who truly did it. Each one of them using different ways to expose the truth. Reshiram would like them. Maybe...?

"What about the Prosecutors? Does anyone in that game stand out to you?"

Every Legend who's sick of the explanation groans, as Genesect continued.

"NOT AGAIN!" Cobalion groaned.

According to Genesect, there are three Prosecutors who rival the Ace Attorneys.

The first Prosecutor is Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix's rival in the previous games, and the Chief Prosecutor in Dual Destinies. Miles used to be known as the 'Demon Prosecutor', due to him doing anything for a guilty verdict, despite the knowledge that the defendant might be innocent or not. He was undefeated for the first two years as a prosecutor, before Phoenix came along. Phoenix defeated him again, and for the Comeback King's fourth case, Miles was the defendant, and Phoenix had to prove him innocent, along solving a 15 year old case. After that, after a disappearance, Miles returned as a different Prosecutor, wanting to find the truth, instead of a guilty verdict. Nowadays, Miles is the head of the Prosecutors, and only attends major cases, like in the last case of Dual Destinies.

The second Prosecutor is known as Klavier Gavin, and is Apollo's first rival. Known as the Rock God Prosecutor, or 'Glimmerous fop' by a certain Fräulein Detective, Klavier is one laid-back Prosecutor, preferring to treat a trial as some kind of show, and always cool about things. He got Phoenix disbarred over false evidence that Phoenix presented which he didn't know about, but spent the next seven years wondering why his brother made that false evidence, since his brother was supposed to be the lawyer on the case Klavier and Phoenix were on. Fast forward seven years, and the truth behind Phoenix's disbarment was revealed, and Klavier moved on. Klavier is a musician as well as a Prosecutor, meaning he's got a lot of albums, but is now focusing on his Prosecuting Career. It's quite known that Klavier is German, littering his speech with German words, and occasionally remarking 'Achtung, Baby!'

Simon Blackquill is the third Prosecutor, and is easily the scariest of all the lawyers told to Arceus. Known as the Twisted Samurai, Simon's past is also deadly. Before the events of the game, he was tracking down this international spy called the Phantom. With the help of Athena's mother, they began to track him down by analysis and an emotion track of the Phantom's. Unfortunately, it went very awry, in result of Athena's mother getting murdered, and Simon taking the blame for Athena, who would have been charge with her mother's murder. Simon spent seven years in jail, while Athena went to become a defense attorney, in order to clear Simon's name. Things happen, and after an incident at the same place where Athena's mother was murdered, the Phantom was caught for their crime of Athena's mother's murder, and two other crimes, and Simon was free from jail. An interesting thing to know, Simon was still allowed to Prosecute despite being a prisoner when he was in jail. Simon's personality is completely opposite of Klavier's. While the Rock God Prosecutor is very laid back, the Twisted Samurai is very serious. He dislikes tricks in the Court Room, and doesn't like when someone is throwing a sensitive jibe at someone emotional. He also owns a hawk named Taka.

"Is that it?" Arceus asked.

"Yep!" nodded Genesect.

"Well… that was an absolute waste of time." Terrakion silently snarked.

Arceus nods at the explanation of the six lawyers that Genesect had described to her. They sound very unique, very special. Humans that don't care on who they're defending or prosecuting sounds fantastic to Arceus, and all they want is to find the truth, on who really did it. If she left it up to the Legends, the ones who would prosecute Darkrai would pull any trick in the book to get him Guilty while vice versa for the Legends who would be defending him, unless they think he's guilty as well, meaning Darkrai would have no chance of a fair trial.

Arceus thought about this, about these six.

If she brought them here, there would be uproar. Having humans in the Hall caused a bit of murmur of doubt, but bring humans from a different universe may cause an insane uproar, and hatred for them for getting Darkrai a fair trial.

On the other hand, if she didn't bring them here, Darkrai will be guilty no matter if she liked it or not.

Arceus doesn't like that. Despite her thinking that, everyone deserves someone on their side, and a fair trial.

"_…Screw it, I'm going to do it_."

She turned to the crowd of Legendaries, with a frown.

"All right, I have made my decision." she announced, catching all of their attention. "Everyone, apart from me, Giratina, Genesect, Mewtwo and the Swords of Justice will leave the garden, start tidying up and all that jazz. Make sure to comfort some of the humans."

Arceus looked at the Swords of Justice.

"The Swords will stay here to investigate the crime scene. They will find evidence here to find if Darkrai is guilty or not, but will only start on my command."

The Swords nodded in agreement, with Keldeo slightly reluctant.

Arceus then turned her attention to Mewtwo, who seemed unaffected from being called out by the Alpha Pokémon.

"Mewtwo, you will move the bodies out of here. Take them to your lab, to perform an autopsy report on both of the bodies. I know it seems clear at the moment, but I want to know what killed them, okay?"

Mewtwo stared at Arceus, and then slowly nodded, without saying anything.

"Giratina." Arceus did not look at the said Dragon, but Giratina knew what she was getting across.

"Of course, Arceus." he affirmed. "I'll put Darkrai in detention, and then I'll meet you in your private quarters."

Arceus nodded, seriously.

"Good. Genesect, come with me after this."

"Why?" The Cyborg Insect looked very confused, looking up from his 2DS.

"You'll see."

Arceus then looked over to the crowd, sternly. She took a deep breath:

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO!"

All the Legendaries that didn't have their name called out promptly left without argument, because no one wants to argue against Arceus herself.

Once satisfied with everything, she turned to look at the Legends that had their names called out.

She takes time to look at each Legend, who nod in response of her look.

Mewtwo goes to take the bodies away, but after he teleports some white line to mark out where the bodies were found. The Swords walk out of the Garden, and just started waiting, for the command to investigate.

Giratina, while holding a crying Darkrai in his shadowy hands, sinks into the shadows, and takes the Nightmare Pokémon away.

Arceus then walks to her private quarters, with Genesect following the Alpha Pokémon.

* * *

Arceus' private quarters consists of a dimly lit hallway, with several different doors heading into different rooms. Genesect followed Arceus down the Hallway, with the Alpha Pokémon just staring ahead while walking. The bug takes time to play some more Ace Attorney while walking, sometimes to look up to see if Arceus has taken a different route.

It takes about ten minutes, when suddenly, Arceus turns left, into a dark room. Genesect looks round, and then soon follows into that room.

As expected, it is extremely dark, and the bug cannot see a thing, apart from the light from his 2DS.

"Thought I'll never use this..." remarked Arceus, wistfully, turning on the lights.

The room is like any other room in the Hall of Origin, pearly walls and ceiling with cream pillars are in each corner of the room.

However, there is something that makes this room special, that there is a stage in the middle of the room. This stage this very similar to the stage found at Shinjo Ruins, in fact, an exact copy of it.

A Mystri Stage in the Hall of Origin. Genesect recognizes this stage, having it programmed in by Team Plasma. He was sent out to find it, but alas, could not.

"What is...?"

"This is a different Mystri Stage." explained Arceus, staring at the Stage, intently. "There are three Stages. The Mystri Stage of Creation, which is found at Shinjo. It was part of the Hall, however, when Giratina was rouge for a while, as part of his rebellion, disconnected the Stage, and placed it somewhere in the world. I've put a shield around that temple to prevent bad humans or Pokémon getting to it."

Genesect nodded. That explains why such a stage is not in the Hall. Who knows what a bad human or Pokémon could do if they had such a power...?

"The second Stage is the Mystri Stage of the End." continued Arceus, still staring. "I've decided to place it somewhere in the Distortion World, because I think Giratina can protect it with his life. The Mystri Stage of the End does the opposite of the Stage of Creation. Instead of creating something, it can be used to wipe something from existence."

Genesect frowned, very nervous.

Arceus pointed towards this stage, with a ever-lasting gaze. "This is the Mystri Stage of Summons. I can use this Stage to summon any being from any universe at my will, as long as there is proof of their existence in fiction. Despite this existing for who knows long, I have never used it once."

Arceus turned with a stern gaze, to Genesect, who knew what was going to happen.

"We are going to use the Mystri Stage of Summons to summon Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Apollo Justice, Klavier Gavin, Athena Cykes and Simon Blackquill here to the Pokémon universe, so they can be the Defense and Prosecution to Darkrai's trial."

Genesect nodded, knowing what he is here for. His 2DS, with his copy of Dual Destinies, is going to be used for this summoning.

He is slightly worried, though. "Will my 2DS get destroyed in the summons?"

Arceus shook her head, with a caring smile towards Genesect. Despite not creating Genesect, Arceus views him as some sort of son.

"No, it won't. It will just glow, to take in the information of the selected universe. The Mystri Stage of Summons will ask me who I would like to summon from that universe to ours. I'll tell it who I want, and once they arrived, your 2DS will still be fine. Make sure it's intact though.

It will be their only way back. Taking beings from other universes is risky business, you know."

Genesect was about to agree when Giratina suddenly comes in from the shadows, frowning.

"I managed to get Darkrai in the Detention Room, Arceus." he remarked, still bitter doing this to his friend. "He wasn't happy when I began to leave, so I bribed Meloetta to try and cheer him up."

Arceus looks with an unimpressed expression on her face, concerned on what Giratina used to get Meloetta to cheer up Darkrai.

Giratina somehow knew this look. "Some more time with Keldeo..."

Arceus nodded, then directly looked at Genesect.

"Please put your 2DS on the game with those characters that I want to summon, and place it in the middle of the Stage."

Genesect, without speaking, saved his game, and went to the main menu of Dual Destinies. He then went to the middle of the Stage, and placed it down, gently. The bug then got off the Stage as quickly as he could, to get the heck off it.

Arceus then walked onto the Mystri Stage of Summons, while Giratina watched by the door.

The rings on Arceus' body started to glow, with a holy white shining off them. Her eyes as well began to glow red, using her power open a hole between universes. The blue section of the Mystri Stage, which represents Dialga's Time Power, glowed first. The pink section, which represents Palkia's Space Power, began glowing as well. Finally, the purple section, is Giratina's Distortion and Soul Powers, is the final one to glow.

The 2DS in the middle of the Stage, because of the Stage's power, begins to float up in the air, both of the screens glowing yellow.

It turns to Dialga's section, and blue energy goes into the 2DS. It then turns to Palkia's section, and pink energy flows into it, and then spins round to Giratina's section, where purple energy goes into it.

Finally, the 2DS spins to face Arceus, blue, pink and purple energy coming in and out of the 2DS.

A voice rang out from the 2DS, but it sounded like multiply voices, all garbled and distorted, barely understandable.

"WhO dO yOu WaNt tO sUmMoN?" the voice asks, without emotion.

"What is that voice?"

Giratina looks down at Genesect, who looks extremely frightened and confused.

"All universes have some kind of voice." explained Giratina, looking back at the Summons.

"That voice is all the Universe's voices combined."

The point of view shifts to Arceus, her eyes still glowing along with her ring.

She is unresponsive for a minute, leaving the two other Legends silent.

"Bring me Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, Athena Cykes, Miles Edgeworth, Klavier Gavin and Simon Blackquill, the best Defense and Prosecution Attorneys in from all the Universes combined."

"aS yOU wISh..."

The 2DS started shaking violently, and the Stage began shaking as well.

Suddenly, to the right of the 2DS, Arceus' left, matter started to appear there, starting with a pair of shoes. It built up slowly, but when it got to the half way point, it suddenly got faster, and finished building soon after.

The figure that was summoned first is Phoenix Wright, who seemed a bit out of it.

He raised his arm up, unaware of it there, and pointed a finger up.

"But Maya! I don't want to buy you burgers! My wallet can't take it anymore...!"

He suddenly freezes in place, his senses come into focus, and he realizes where he is. Phoenix looks up at the glowing Arceus, and his eyes widened.

"Be quiet." warns Arceus, with a deep voice, emotionless.

"It's not over yet."

Phoenix nodded, unsure what just happened. Then a second spurn of matter starts forming. Like what happened with Phoenix, it built up slowly, and when it got to the middle point, got faster until it's soon completion.

The second person summoned is Apollo Justice. Like Phoenix, he is out of it.

"I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine!"

Apollo then collapses, after yelling that. Phoenix just sweatdropped at this.

Then a third matter started forming. You know the description of what happens, so I'll cut to the chase here.

Athena Cykes is the next one summoned. She didn't say anything once her summoned was complete but was out of it as well. Once she regained her sense, she looked up at Arceus, screamed in fright, and promptly fainted.

Miles Edgeworth, the first of the Prosecutors, is the next to be summoned. Like the others, he is also out of it, but remarked "Gumshoe, keep this up, and I'll have to cut your pay..." before regaining his senses, and did the same reaction as Phoenix to the glowing Arceus.

Klavier, like Apollo, was out of it when he was summoned, remarking "Achtung, Baby! Best concert ever...!" before collapsing, causing the two awake Attorneys to sweat-drop in response.

Simon's was different. Like Athena, was out of it, but when he regained his senses and looked at Arceus, seemed surprised at this sight and looked like he was about to draw out a blade, when Miles told him to stand down.

Then, the glowing of each section stopped, in reverse order. The 2DS landing on the ground safely, and the yellow glow stopped.

The glowing of Arceus stopped, and she returned back to normal. She looked at the attorneys. The ones who are still awake have different reactions. Phoenix seems nervous, along with Miles, but Simon seemed unaffected by the sight of a monster, in his eyes.

"Uh..." went Phoenix, catching the Alpha Pokémon's attention. "Where are we, exactly?"

"A fair point, Wright-Dono." remarked Simon, slightly angry. "I was in the middle of a trial when I was suddenly here. I was winning as well! Blast it!"

Simon gritted his teeth, angrily. He was so close to winning as well, and he was interrupted as he was about to win!

"Well, I was cutting Gumshoe's check when I was somehow summoned by this creature standing in front of us. Obviously, it wants something to do with us." noted Miles, to everyone. He turned to Phoenix, who seemed still a bit nervous.

"What about you, Wright? What were you doing before ending up here?"

Phoenix grinned nervously, the hand at the back of his head. "Athena wanted to see the Shipshape Aquarium Show again. She can't get enough of it. We had just got out, and Apollo was beginning to go home when suddenly this happened."

"You are all here because I need you for something."

The attorneys jump at Arceus speaking, surprised that she can speak. Obviously, they're from a different universe, so they might not know who she is.

"I have all summoned you to conduct a fair trial for someone." explained Arceus, seriously. "There is a lot of unfair bias towards him, and I need attorneys without any bias. That's why I require you six."

Simon looked at Arceus with a fierce gaze. The gaze would make Arceus to chuckle a bit, at this man's bravery, despite not knowing what he's up against. Arceus likes brave humans.

"So that's why you summoned us... Uhh..?"

"Arceus, Mr. Blackquill."

The Twisted Samurai nodded.

"Who is this person you want me to Prosecute, Arceus-Dono?"

Arceus is surprised at this man's politeness, despite his scary appearance.

"Not a person. A Pokémon by the name of Darkrai."

"A Pokémon?" remarked Miles, frowning, unsure of this. "But Pokémon only exist in Games and Anime. How possibly can we prosecute a Pokémon?"

Arceus turned to Miles. His aura kind resembles Cobalion's. Stern, strict but kind, willing to do things for others, well, apart from prosecute Darkrai fairly.

"I am a Pokémon as well."

Miles looked surprised at this. Arceus smiled a bit. "Whatever is fiction in one universe, is real in another."

Miles remained quiet.

"So you brought me here to defend this Darkrai?" questioned Phoenix, trying to figure out what is happening.

"Not exactly on the lines, but yes."

Arceus confirmed that and continued her explanation for now.

"There is a reason why I brought all six of you here, but I'll explain in a bit. For now, please follow me."

She turned to Giratina and Genesect, who nodded, and came onto the stage. The Attorneys who are awake are shocked to see more monsters. Genesect picks up Athena and begins to carry her, while Giratina picked up Klavier and Apollo.

Arceus began to walk out, with the two Legends carrying the unconscious attorneys. The awake ones look at each other then began following.

They all exit the room, the lights shutting off, unaware something is watching.

* * *

_So, Arceus has summoned humans to conduct a fair trial for Darkrai...?_

_That's a spanner on my plan's work... Hmm... What to do... What to do...?_

_I know..._

_To get Darkrai guilty, I need to manipulate the other Legends to unwilling do my work..._

_First things first, him..._

* * *

**Make sure to leave a comment this story and AuraWielder's version as well!**


	2. The Summons

**Turnabout Legend**

**Chapter 2: The Summons**

* * *

**Note, there are some Ace Attorney Spoilers up ahead. You've been warned.**

* * *

_My name is Phoenix Wright, the head of the Wright & Co Law Agency, and a lawyer._

_Well, you probably know that by now._

_I've been a lawyer of some renown recently, due to my return to law in the previous year, after seven years of disbarment. I had my badge taken away me, and I could no long take cases._

_The reason is, I presented false evidence that I didn't know of. I didn't find out how that evidence came into existence until seven years later._

_My prodigy, Apollo Justice, managed to find the truth, and I was cleared of wrong-doing._

_So, I took the bar test and passed it with flying colors, which resulted me getting my badge back._

_Which was good, because it was one heck of a year for the Agency._

_The first case was taken by Apollo, which involved an Alderman's murder, and involved a Japanese Demon. This was also the case when Athena Cykes, the newest member of the Agency, joined us and she helped Apollo solve the case. This is also when we met Simon Blackquill and Bobby Fulbright for the first time._

_Simon was a prisoner at the time, and was made to prosecute the case despite that conviction due to his exceptional talent. Bobby Fulbright was a detective, enthusiastic and sometimes remarking: 'In Justice We Trust!'_

_That's what Apollo told me anyway. I met the two properly while taking my first case since getting my badge back, which was at an Aquarium, which a killer whale was tried for murder. I know that sounds strange, but that's what happened. I shall not say anything else about that case, but it was interesting._

_The next few months after that were interesting as well. Athena took her first case, defending a childhood friend on the accusation of murdering her Professor._

_But after that, dark times were ahead for Wright & Co, despotically Apollo and Athena._

_A murder happened at a Space Station, when they were about to launch a rocket, and the victim was Clay Terran, Apollo's best friend._

_Half way through that trial for the defendant, someone set off a bomb, causing the courtroom to collapse. Apollo was injured saving Athena's childhood friend._

_Athena and I went on to solve the case, with Athena getting framed for the murder of Clay Terran. This spun a whole tangle of messy webbing once that happened. Not only did I have to figure out who killed Clay, I had to solve a seven year old case know as the UR-1 Incident, which the victim of that case was Athena's mother. Of course, the presumed murderer was Simon Blackquill, who was one day away from execution when Athena was accused of murder. There was a hostage situation as well, my adopted daughter Trucy was taken, and the kidnapper demanded Simon's case retrial._

_Let's say that Bobby wasn't what he seemed in the case, and I had to catch a spy known as the Phantom._

_In the end, I prove that the Phantom was responsible for Athena's mother's murder and Clay Terran's, and Athena & Simon were pronounced Not Guilty._

_It's been a few hectic months after that, a few cases taken by all of us._

_Now, you're maybe wondering I'm telling you this. Well, after the UR-1 Incident, about two months later, Apollo was still feeling depressed over Clay's death, which is understandable for me. It took me a while to get over Mia's death after the case was solved._

_So, Athena decided to take all three of us to the Shipshape Aquarium, where the trial of the killer whale, known as Orla, started off. Orla's still alive, by the way._

_It was a good time, and Apollo seemed a bit happier. He didn't come with me and Athena on that case, and he wanted to see the Aquarium._

_But what happened after we left the Aquarium is what I am going to tell you. We got a case after we left._

_A case involving a double murder at a Hall, a Nightmare Being as the defendant, and getting summoned to that said Hall by a Pokémon named Arceus..._

* * *

"Apollo!" Athena exclaimed happy, as the three lawyers walk out of the Shipshape Aquarium after the show. "I can hear that you're feeling better!"

It's true. Since Athena can hear people's emotions, she can tell how someone is feeling. For example, someone could put on a calm face, but be really angry about something. For the past two months, she has heard Apollo be sad, depressed over Clay's death.

But, since going to the Swashbuckler Spectacular, seeing Sasha, Orla and Ora perform together, fighting Captain Redstache played by Marlon Rimes, Athena could hear Apollo's mood become better, happier.

Phoenix smiled warmly at the two young attorneys, like a father would to his son and daughter. It's been tough for Apollo, but it's good to see him better.

Phoenix looked at Athena, who is now currently bickering at Apollo about something.

The last case has been tough for her. Being framed for murder, having Simon's retrial and forced to face her past all in one day was EXTREMELY stressful for her.

After UR-1 was resolved for good, Athena had to go take some time off because of the whole thing. But after a week or so, she was back with an excited grin, ready to take on cases.

As for Phoenix himself, UR-1 being solved meant the Dark Age of the Law ended for good.

He frowned at this thought.

The Dark Age of the Law was a time in the legal system when the public could not trust Defense Attorneys or the Prosecution Attorneys. This was due to Phoenix's disbarment for presenting false evidence, and Simon Blackquill's apparent crime of murdering Athena's mother.

The Dark Age of the Law started with those two cases, though Phoenix thinks some other cases were involved as well. It lasted for eight years.

Speaking of Simon Blackquill, the Prosecutor is doing well, ever since he's been free from jail. It's taken him sometime to getting used to being free again, since he spent seven years in jail for a crime he did not commit.

Athena has been telling Phoenix that Simon's getting more sleep, meaning those bags under his eyes are slowly disappearing. It couldn't have been easy, sleeping for seven years for a crime you didn't do, slowly waiting an execution date.

Though Phoenix is not sure, because he saw the Twisted Samurai the other day, and he hasn't changed a bit, maybe having a little more colour in his skin.

Then his thoughts went to Miles Edgeworth. It's been good to see an old friend again, after eight years. Miles had become Chief Prosecutor at the Prosecutor's Office at L.A. From what Phoenix had heard, he's doing pretty well.

Franziska is still in Germany at the moment, and Phoenix doesn't know how Godot's doing.

Then again, he did see Klavier at Themis Law Academy, at the case of Professor Constance Courte, but didn't really have a chance to speak with him. Despite being the Prosecutor who got him disbarred, Phoenix doesn't really hold grudges most of the time, and there isn't with Klavier. Last he's heard of the Rock God Prosecutor, he's doing some small solo concerts, to kill time when things get quiet for him.

It looks like things have been calm for the lawyers of L.A. Phoenix is glad about this, meaning people are finally trusting Defense and Prosecution Attorneys again.

"Athena, get off me! I'M FINE!"

Phoenix suddenly snapped out of his train of thought, realizing that they're still outside Shipshape Aquarium, by the bushes. He turned to see Athena giving Apollo a big, friendly hug, which the latter lawyer seemed to be surprised with. Not a romantic hug, just a friendly one, like a pair of siblings would do.

"I can hear you're feeling happier!" said Athena, cheerfully. Phoenix smiled at this. Athena is good when it come to emotions.

"That's all fine and dandy, Athena..." went Apollo, slightly annoyed. "But can you get off me?! I don't need a hug!"

Athena let got with a disappointed look on her face. "Spoilsport!"

Phoenix chuckled a bit. "Just like a brother and sister..." he thought, warmly.

The Swashbuckler Spectacular was really good, like Athena said. Everyone was excited at the show, seeing the performance.

Sasha doing her performance as a pirate, with the two not so Killer Whales, Ora and Orla. Marlon is happier since returning to the Aquarium, according to Athena. Herman Crab is still a bit crabby; no wonder when Norma keeps bothering him.

Phoenix would have expected to see Simon here, since he was invited by Athena because she knew he liked the penguins, but he had to cancel at the last minute; he had got a new case to work on.

Simon did tell Athena he'll try to go with her another time, showing loyalty to the young lawyer.

Phoenix turned to the two lawyers, with a smile. "Who wants to go for ice cream? My treat."

Athena turned and did her signature peace sign to Phoenix, with a massive grin.

"Ice cream? Fantastisch! Can mine be lemon? No, better yet, orange!"

Apollo rolled his eyes. Athena has got this strange thing for orange flavored things. No wonder it's her favorite thing to drink.

Phoenix nodded to the orange-haired lawyer, and turned to Apollo.

"What about you?"

Apollo shook his head. "Nah, I was thinking of heading home, stopping on the way to Clay's grave. I might return to the office, depending on how I feel."

The blue attorney didn't do anything, but what Apollo was going through. He just needs to some alone time.

"Understood."

Apollo grinned at Phoenix's response. "Thanks, Mr. Wright. You're the best!"

The red attorney said his goodbyes to Athena, and began to leave.

Athena frowned at the receding Apollo, and he walked out of sight by going round the corner. "Sometimes I worry about him..." she murmurs, distantly.

"Me too." affirmed Phoenix, thinking to himself. "I sometimes think he's my son."

"The thing is, I do! It's because he's Trucy's half brother..."

"And I think him as a little brother!" grinned Athena, slamming her hand with her fist.

Phoenix snorted a bit, nervously. "The thing is, he's OLDER that you."

"Irony, isn't it?"

"Maybe..."

Athena smacked Phoenix's arm, playful.

"Let's get that ice cream, shall we?"

Phoenix nodded, and the two began to leave to grab some of the frozen treat.

Recently, for the Wright & Co Law Agency, things have been peaceful for them, and that was good for them.

Everyone deserves a bit of peace, when things get slow.

But there's nothing wrong with a bit of action, and action is all about being with Wright & Co.

Although there's been peace, it's been getting a bit boring...

…

…

That was about to change.

* * *

"yOU...aRE NeEdEd..."

Phoenix looked round, surprised at this sudden voice that spoken. Athena heard Phoenix's shock at this, suddenly appearing. She turned her head towards her boss.

"What's the matter, Boss?" she questioned.

Phoenix frowned, looking around. "I've just heard this voice. I don't recognize it, but it said I'm needed for something."

Athena looked confused, and fiddled with her crescent moon ear-ring. "You did? I didn't hear anything, and I'm the one with sensitive ears..."

"ShE iS aLsO nEEdEd..."

Phoenix jumped at this voice speaking again, and looked genuinely scared. "Now it's said that you're need, Athena!"

"But I don't want to go!"

"yOu...HaVe nO cHoiCe iN ThE maTTer..."

"What...?!" thought Phoenix, don't know what is happening.

Athena looked down, paled and screamed very loudly.

"Boss, look at your feet!"

The blue Ace Attorney looks down and double-backs in shock. His feet are beginning to disappear slowly. It's like that Phoenix has become a living jigsaw puzzle, and the pieces are being taken away.

For some reason, Phoenix is still standing up, despite his feet disappear.

Now, it's gone to start on his legs. He tried to move, from the spot, but he can't.

Phoenix, eyes widen in fright, looks up at Athena, who is panicking.

"Athena, go get help!"

The yellow attorney calms down and nods, and goes to find help for whatever is happening.

But for some reason, she too cannot move from that spot where she stood.

"What's happening?" quickly though Athena, to herself.

"WhERe dO YoU tHiNk yOu'Re gOiNg...?"

Athena helplessly watched as her boss started to fade away. Phoenix struggled to move from the spot he was standing in.

In the meanwhile, the disappearance of his legs has finished, and onto his upper half of his body. The progress is slow, when suddenly it sped up, causing his body to disappear faster than before.

"Athena!" warned Phoenix, panicking, head almost disappearing. "Whatever you do, don't stop yelling for help!"

Athena nodded, as her boss faded into thin air.

She took a deep breath:

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

* * *

Phoenix blinked, not sure where he is. He is currently in some sort of weird space, the colours constantly changing, though the middle is white.

He looked round, to see there is no one around.

"Where..." he goes, confused. "...am I?"

Phoenix looks down, and sees his whole body is complete.

"Well, at least I'm whole again..."

Phoenix looks round again. This is really weird. A voice in his head starts saying he's need for something, his body starts disappear and the next thing he knows that he's in some weird space.

The blue attorney sighs. At least this is better than that time he got hit by a car.

But, this is really strange. Who did this?

Phoenix suddenly thought of something "Trucy!" The blue attorney grabs his phone out of his pocket, and dials Trucy's number.

There is nothing on the other end. Phoenix then looks at his signal.

Nothing. No signal.

Phoenix is taken aback at this. No signal? Wherever he is, he can't reach Trucy.

He frowns. Trucy might get worried that he, Apollo and Athena are missing, from what Phoenix could tell. If it... whatever that voice was, got him and Athena, there is a possible chance it got Apollo as well.

Phoenix growls at this. Who took him?

Why is he here? What was the reason of that voice taking him here.

"yOu ArE nEeDEd bY a VeRy spECIal bEiNg, pHoEnix WrIgHt..."

Phoenix suddenly looked round again. That voice is back, whoever it is.

He couldn't seem to find where it is coming from. It's not a man's voice, nor a woman's, so does it belong to?

"Who are you?!" he asks, loudly, head turning to see who it is. "Where am I? Who needs me?!"

"As FoR yOuR LaSt qUeStIoN, yOU'll FiNd OUt iN duE tiMe." replied the voice. "As fOr ThE fOrMeR qUeStIoNs, I sHalL aNSwer tHEm."

Phoenix crossed his arms.

"Go on, who are you, and where am I?"

"FoR YoUr FiRsT qUeSTion..." The voice trailed off at this point. Phoenix frowned with confusion.

"Hello?"

"...i Am tHe VoIcE oF tHE muLTIverse..."

"The multiverse?" Phoenix thought, pondering on what the voice has just told him.

"What does it mean by that...?"

Phoenix stood there for about a minute, waiting for the voice to speak again.

"Um..." he started, still not sure what is happening.

To be honest, with that answer, Phoenix still hasn't a clue what is happening. Last thing he remembered that he couldn't move from the spot, nor Athena. Now, he's here, where-ever this place is, and this garbled voice keeps stopping and starting. It's a bit annoying and confusing.

"Though, I shouldn't really question this place... I do live in a world filled with spirit mediums, bracelets that detect habits and technology that can read people's emotions..."

"As FOR yOur sECond qUEstioN..." started the voice again, mysterious as ever to the blue attorney. "YoU anD yOUr FrIENds aRE iN a GaP beTWEEn uNIverSEs..."

"My friends?!" shouted Phoenix, threatened at the fact that someone, or in this case, something has abducted his friends, not caring for his own safety.

"What did you do to them?"

The voice remained silent again, and then spoke:

"dO nOt wORRy, PhOEnix WrIGHT. ThEY aRe saFE. FoR nOW, gO tO SleEP..."

Suddenly, Phoenix's eyelids began to get heavy, and they only got heavier by the second.

"N-no... Must find... my friends..."

Phoenix struggled to keep them open, because he had to know where his friends were. He HAD to!

Unfortunately, fate had other plans, and Phoenix closed his eyes.

* * *

"But Maya! I don't want to buy you burgers! My wallet can't take it anymore..."

Phoenix shook his head, out of dizziness. What was that all about?

He hasn't seen Maya in years, but suddenly said that. Something that was glowing caught his attention, so he looked over to see something he would never expect to see.

A creature or animal of some sort is in front of him, glowing. It seemed to be a white equine some sort, either a horse or a llama, with a grey, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are pointed with gold hooves.

Its long mane (Phoenix thinks it's a mane. He can't tell...) flows from its head, and its face is grey, with red eyes, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward.

Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of what seems to be large spikes to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the bottom of the neck that is colored white like much of the body.

It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen which also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated grey of its underbelly resumes past its waist. Its limbs have grey undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs. Its tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. The massive ring around its body seems to be glowing yellow

Phoenix was in full-blown panic mode at this. He hasn't seen this type of creature before. His law office has encountered many weird and strange things before, such as Japanese Demons, but nothing like this.

Phoenix took another glance around. He was very good at spotting things during cases, so might as well put it to good use now. Phoenix noticed that he was on some sort of stage, with two glowing points besides this creature in front of him, one of them pink and the other one blue.

He looks up at the creature, eyes wide.

"Be quiet." warns the creature, with a deep voice. "It is not over yet."

Phoenix just nods, unsure of what just happened. To one thing, this creature can talk, which to an average human, is kinda scary. From what Phoenix could tell, its voice sounds like a female putting on a deep voice, which is kinda strange.

To be honest, the creature's voice reminded Phoenix of someone. He couldn't put his tongue to it...

He then noticed two other creatures behind the first, seemingly talking to each other.

The first is a monstrous creature. This monster is a large grey dragon-like creature with gold half rings circling the back of its neck.

A thick black stripe runs vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. The monster has two large black ghostly wings with red tips that can resemble claws.

These wings can change shape as if it's a liquid or gas. Its six legs are thick and clawed.

This second robotic creature is a bipedal, insectoid monster with a metal body and a saucer-shaped head. It is primarily purple with several grey markings. It was smaller than the first monster.

It has two large red eyes and a small white part which looks like some kind of mouth. It has thin arms with overlapping segments. Each arm ends with a single, pointed claw.

There is a grey circle on each shoulder, and a grey band around its abdomen. Its segmented legs each end with a large, upward curving claw.

The two monsters seemed to be talking with each other, about what was happening. Phoenix couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Phoenix's eye, matter started to form. Phoenix looked down to see first that some shoes have appeared, some brown ones.

Phoenix's eyes widened. He recognized these shoes that are forming. These are Apollo's.

"Geez..." thought Phoenix, slightly concerned for the red attorney.

"I wonder how Apollo reacted to all of this..."

* * *

**APOLLO JUSTICE:**

Why?

Why did he have to die? Why was his life taken away from him, when his dream was SO close to becoming real? He died, because of some spy that messed up during a mission seven years ago, and came back for the evidence, which HE happened to be holding.

These thoughts and others went through Apollo's mind, as he stood at the foot of his best friend's grave. Apollo's eyes read the name yet again, still not believing that he is gone.

'R.I.P

Clay Terran

2004-2027

Brother, Son, Friend.

So close to his dream when he was fatally snatched away from us so cruelly.

May he rest in peace.'

Yes, the tombstone said correctly. So close, but yet so far. He didn't deserve to die, not at all. Clay never made any foes, not at all! All he wanted was to become an astronaut, that's all! He was one of the friendliest and nicest people that Apollo knew.

Clay and Apollo made a promise, to make their dreams come true, all those years ago. For Apollo: to become a lawyer. Clay: an astronaut. They worked hard for their dreams. Apollo put many, many hours in studying for his career in law, to defend innocent people from the wrong verdict, and Clay spent so much time at Space Camp to learn how to become an Astronaut.

And around a year ago, Apollo did it.

He became a lawyer. One half of their promise was completed. Both he and Clay were ecstatic, because their dreams were coming true.

Clay said to him that day that he won't be far behind, that he'll become an astronaut as fast as he can. Apollo laughed and said that would be true.

Friends never stay behind with each other. Clay wasn't just a friend to Apollo. He was family.

"Family means that no one gets left behind."

…

That isn't true anymore.

The Phantom did this to his friend, the one who took his life away. A knife in the chest of Clay, and incriminating his mentor in the process. And when it looks like that Solomon Starbuck was about to be let off, the Phantom blew up the Courtroom they were in.

And when Solomon was cleared, the Phantom changed the evidence to make it look like Athena did it, which made Apollo think she did do it as well, causing him to accuse his friend for the murder of his best friend.

The Phantom also used the events of seven years past to deepen the accusation of Athena, via Aura Blackquill, Simon's sister, to accuse Athena of murdering her own mother. A twisted game, where everyone was accusing everyone else of murder, just for one reason and one reason only.

Evidence.

That's correct. This whole mess started because of evidence. Simon was trying to catch the Phantom, along with Metis Cykes, Athena's mother. The Phantom murdered Metis to get a report on their emotions, because it can be used to catch the Phantom. But, Athena had stabbed the Phantom in the hand to stop them, causing blood to splatter over some moon rock. The Phantom had a plan to get rid of the rock, but it failed, in space for seven years. Simon took the fall for Athena, because everyone would have suspected her of murdering Metis.

Seven years pass, and the rock comes back to Earth. The Phantom attacks the Space Centre in hope to get the rock, when he came across Clay, with the capsule in his arms.

From there, you can guess what happened. Apollo knew why Clay had the capsule, but if it wasn't for that capsule, his best friend wouldn't be dead.

Why does fate like to toy with Apollo? He has no parents, an orphan.

His hero, at the time when it happened, was a forging lawyer. His mentor, a double murder. And now? His best friend is dead, a knife in the heart.

Apollo stood emotionless over the grave. He wanted to cry, being on the verge of tears

But there are two phrases that Apollo remembered. The first was a phrase that he and Clay came up with when you're feeling down. Just breathe in and yell your name, saying that you're fine!

Apollo made sure that there wasn't anyone around to see. He smiled faintly.

He took a deep breath.

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE, AND I'M FINE!"

Apollo breathed deeply, in and out, slowly. There you go.

He feels slightly better now. That phrase helps with anything. As for the second phrase, it was one that Phoenix had once said to him, during after the Vera Misham trial or some other trial. Apollo couldn't remember which trial it was.

One phrase that Apollo will always remember in any emotion-conflicting trial.

"The only time that a lawyer can cry is when it is all over..."

Phoenix told Apollo that a coffee-loving Prosecutor told him that once, it means no matter the case, even if a friend of yours has died and you're defending the defendant, you cannot cry until the job is done. The only time you are allowed, is when the trial is over.

This can applies to anything. No matter what hardships you go through, no matter how brutal it is, you can only cry when it's all done, all over.

Apollo remembered that phrase during the investigation of Clay's murder. Apollo did not cry once over Clay during the investigation. It didn't change the fact that he was tearing up on the inside.

The only time he did, is when the case was resolved. Apollo was extremely depressed afterwards, and who could blame him? When a loved one has died, a family member, a friend or some that you truly love is taken away, of course you're going to be depressed. It took a week for Apollo to come out of his apartment after the case was solved.

He DID consider suicide, to be honest. He had many thoughts about it, though he had never told Phoenix or Athena about it. He didn't want to. It would hurt them if he decided to take his life. And ultimately, he knew that he wasn't going to leave Phoenix and Athena by themselves. It wouldn't have been right. And Clay wouldn't have wanted that for Apollo, either. Apollo still had his whole life ahead of him. He had to live for today. And if you can't face the problems of today, how are you suppose to live for tomorrow?

It took time for Apollo to mourn for Clay. No one can get over the death of their friend so easily. The healing of the wound was a slow and gradually process.

But, once a week now, Apollo likes to visit Clay's grave, to take time to think about the days that could have been, and wondering what he could have done to save his best friend's life. But in the end, there was nothing Apollo could have done to change what had happened.

Despite what he claims, Apollo is not fine. He may look strong on the outside, but inside, he is still broken.

"Why...?" murmurs Apollo, bitterly. It was luck that Shipshape Aquarium is ten minutes from the Graveyard. Apollo sneaks off sometimes to go to Clay's grave.

But why did Clay have to die? Why did fate decided this? Apollo will never know.

Fate is a cruel mistress after all.

Apollo shook his head, frowning to himself. He shouldn't be here. He promised Trucy not to come so often. His mind says that, but his heart misses his best friend.

"It's not fair!"

What Trucy said was right. He shouldn't be here so often, but at the same time, he should...

Apollo yet again shook his head. He's fine, HE'S FINE!

He can't be depressed all the time. Clay wouldn't have wanted Apollo to be like that. Be cheery and remember his friend as the good he was.

With that, Apollo smiled, and began to leave. He couldn't.

He looked down, and Apollo's eyes widen.

His feet are missing, and his legs are literally disappearing before his eyes.

"What the...?" Apollo had that thought shoot across his mind several times. Could this just be another of Trucy's tricks?

This... isn't a trick. This isn't a magic trick. This is real. Definitely real.

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Apollo's neck snapped towards the sound of the screaming. That sounds like Athena. Has something happened to her and Phoenix?

Something is VERY wrong. Could they be experiencing what Apollo is experiencing?

Apollo struggled to move from the spot. He has to go, to protect his friends, no matter the cost!

He has to get out of this hold of whatever he is trapped in.

Apollo looked down and gasped. His legs have finished disappearing, and the upper part of his body is disappearing at a much faster rate.

"N-no! It's can't end like this! I need to save my friends! I can't die like this!" shouted Apollo, frustrated and scared, as his body is disappearing faster and faster. As soon as he finished that sentence, his chest disappeared, and only his head remained, floating.

His eyes widened with fear, as he vanishes from this world.

* * *

Phoenix watched as his prodigy appeared in front of him, very dazed, out of it. Apollo raised his arm, not knowing he did that, and loudly proclaimed to the glowing creature:

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE, AND I'M FINE!"

Apollo promptly collapsed afterwards, leaving the blue attorney sweat-dropping. Despite what he just said before collapsing, Apollo is NOT fine. Whatever this creature did made him out of it.

Phoenix grimaced at the sight of the collapsed attorney. He would like to help Apollo out, but there was a couple of things that is preventing the Spiky-haired Lawyer to do so. One, the Chords of Steel Practitioner seemed out of his mind, dizzy and confused. It's most likely that he didn't suffer much through being brought here. And the second thing is since that creature brought both of them here; it would probably make sure that Apollo came here in one piece. That and Phoenix is slightly afraid to go against it as of now.

Then, besides Apollo, more matter started to form. This time, the bottom part of what seems to be white boots appeared, and is gradually building upwards.

"Ah..." thought Phoenix, knowing who is next.

"This creature... it's got Athena..."

* * *

**ATHENA CYKES:**

"Merde! Gottverdammt! Hostia! SHIT!"

Athena mentally swore to herself in various languages in panic, as she looked round, trying to get help. Her boss has disappeared right in front of her eyes, literally into thin air, and whatever took him will go after her next.

This is a bad end to a good day. She, Phoenix and Apollo went to see the Swashbuckler Spectacular, and it was good! She would never expect something like this!

"Damnt!" remarked Athena, struggling to get free. She hasn't started disappearing yet, so that means she's got time before she does.

Athena looked round, panicking. She would have expected for more people to be around! Why aren't there?!

A bad end. Could this be it? Could this be the end of her? A couple of months after the UR-1 Incident was resolved... It can't end like this!

Simon was free, the Phantom caught! Her mother's murder finally solved!

Her whole life, Athena's entire life was lifted from the darkness of UR-1! A shining bright future, a Turnabout for Tomorrow!

That bright future! All hers! To help others through her job as a lawyer! Everyone was going to be happy!

But this... What is this? What is happening? Her boss disappeared before her eyes, and whatever took him has probably got Apollo!

Jeez, where is Apollo anyway? He should have heard her scream for help by now!

Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!

"Panic Stations!" cried Widget, yellow with shock, for panic.

"Shut it, Widget!"

Athena looked round again. Why isn't there anyone else around!?

Could she be dying... No... This wasn't dying! Phoenix was still alive when he became a head.

Then what is this? What the heck is this then? Who's taking them!

SHE NEEDS to know!

Athena looked down at herself, and her eyes widened in shock. As you could of guess, it's Athena's time to disappear. Her white boots' matter started to fade away like a jigsaw puzzle getting taken apart.

She gritted her teeth, in anger. "Scheiße!" Athena remarked, angry.

Her disappearance has begun, and there is no stopping it!

Well, she could at least try. Athena quickly looked around again, to see if anyone is about.

"HELP!" she screamed, desperately in fear. Athena needed help, and fast. She had no idea what was happening, but does now she needs help, and now!

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"dOn'T wORRY..." called a garbled voice, surprising Athena a lot.

"yOU aRE nEeded..."

"Where?! Where am I going?!"

The voice didn't reply, and Athena looked down, and saw that the disappearance has gone up to her knees, and is slowly making the top part of her legs disappearing.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Athena struggled again, trying to get free.

"We're all dead!" screamed Widget, with a shrilly robotic voice.

"Would you shut up, Widget?!"

Soon, the disappearance reached up the upper part of her body. Athena knew that it would be speeding up by now, since seeing Phoenix experiencing the same thing. As true to her theory, it did speed up.

Faster and faster and faster... Athena wriggled and struggled to move from the spot, as the disappearance reached up to her shoulders and went up to her neck.

"This...can't...be...happening..." Athena gasping to say this as her head faded into thin air.

* * *

Phoenix watched as Athena appeared next to the collapsed Apollo, after the matter of her finished.

He noticed that the Attorney in yellow is well out of her mind, like she had taken some kind of strong high. Interesting metaphor, I know, but to Phoenix, that's what it actually looked like to him.

Athena stumbled around on the spot for about a minute, not aware where she is or what she is doing. One could also mistake her for being dizzy. To be honest, if this was back at the Wright & Co Law Offices, this might be considered funny, as it could've involved Trucy in it.

Phoenix looked at the glowing creature. It seems not bothered by what Athena is doing, in fact, more of staring at her intently, wondering what she is doing.

The Attorney in blue glanced back to Athena, who is getting out of her dizziness/high. She shakes her head, to get her balance into control. Looks like she's regain her sense.

She suddenly covers her face and rubs it, like if she's trying to get the leftovers of the dizziness out of her system. "Argh..." she moaned softly to herself, not knowing what's happening. "What the heck was that all about?"

She eventually uncovers her face to see where she is. Athena noticed the glowing and her eyes darted over the the glowing creature, who is still staring at her.

Her eyes' widened. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Phoenix didn't seem surprised at Athena's screaming. In fact, if he wasn't so nervous, he would be screaming as well, probably fainting and forming at the mouth. He watched as Athena ran out of breath, and promptly fainted, falling backwards instead of forwards, which Apollo did.

Phoenix sighed. His two young prodigies are both unconscious on the ground. Whatever the reason the glowing creature brought them here for, it might not be impressed.

He heard a snicker, and saw that the monstrous creature is quietly chuckling to itself, while the robotic creature is watching emotionless.

"What are they watching for...?" he thought, wondering why.

Phoenix noticed that glowing creature's attention shifted slightly from Athena, to a new spot. He turned to see more matter forming. "Who's being taken as well?"

He saw that the next person has black shoes, and from the color of their trousers, red.

Phoenix sighed again, but this time, smiling. An old friend is being brought here. Hopefully he'll make some sense of this. "Be prepared to be amazed, Edgeworth..."

* * *

**MILES EDGEWORTH:**

"But Sir! Please don't dock my pay! I need to pay my bills this month!"

Miles sighed, sitting at his desk in the Chief Prosecutor's office, with a cup of Earl Grey tea at his hands.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, Senior Detective Gumshoe, but you failed to prevent Prosecutor Gavin escaping from doing the paperwork this afternoon. I know in the last seven years that you've improved on your job, but you shouldn't be making this sort of mistake."

The said Detective sighed, with sadness. "Aw man... Maggey's going to be disappointed in me for this..."

Miles blinked, and smiled. "Well, look on the bright side, good Detective. At least Prosecutor Von Karma wasn't around to see you make the mistake." Miles saw the Detective brighten up a bit.

"You're right pal, um, I mean, Sir!" grinned Gumshoe, slightly happier. "To make it up to you, do you want anything else done?"

Miles nodded. "Yes I do, good Detective. Prosecutor Blackquill's current case should be ending soon, and if it's in his favor, the defendant will be found guilty of his crimes."

Gumshoe nodded, taking in what the Chief Prosecutor is saying. "You mean the case of the murder at that butcher shop?"

"Exactly." affirmed Edgeworth, smiling broadly. "He should be finishing up soon, and I want you there to take the Defendant to prison. A simple job, I presume?"

"Yes pal, uh, Sir! So should I start to leave now?"

"Indeed Detective, you can leave now!"

Gumshoe nodded, saluted, and briskly walked out of the office, leaving Edgeworth in his office by himself.

Miles watched as the door closed by itself, then off his chair to look out of the window, to think about this day and age in the world of law.

Until recently, the world of law has had a dark shadow to it; a time where no one could trust Defense or Prosecuting Attorneys. This was due to the fact of two cases, caused by Phoenix Wright and Simon Blackquill, but although unintentionally.

A Legendary Lawyer disbarred for presenting false evidence was the former while the murder of a well trusted mentor by her student was by the latter. For the past eight years, the public thought they really did it.

It wasn't until Kristoph Gavin's conviction for double murder and forgery is when the signal for the Dark Age of the Law to end.

The case when Phoenix got disbarred from was originally Kristoph's, which he forged evidence to win. When he was kicked off the case by the defendant, Kristoph managed to get the evidence to Phoenix, and tell his younger brother Klavier about it. Due to that, Phoenix had his badge taken away. It wasn't until seven years later where ironically, Klavier and even more ironically, his former student Apollo caught Kristoph out for his crimes, which gave some part of trust back to lawyers.

It was only time until Simon's case was solved. It's that now the Dark Age of the Law is gone, because many new lawyers were getting corrupted by it. At Themis Law Academy, many of the students there were taught about the phrase 'The Ends Justify the Means'.

What this meant is that no one cares if the defendant is guilty or not, the important thing is that you have to win. You have to go to any lengths to win the case, going to forging witnesses and evidence to gain your win, a means to win.

This was shameful for the Prosecutor's Office, because new Prosecutors were coming in with that corrupt ideal in their head, that they had to win, no matter the cost. This furthered the dark spiral into mistrust among the public. Even new Defense Attorneys were taught this, and Judges had no idea if the evidence was real or not. Miles was reminded of his mentor once when a young applicator came in with a perfect win record, something only Prosecutors who use 'The Ends Justify the Means' phrase would do. She had even the guts to say that Manfred Von Karma was her hero.

Miles was furious and rejected her application for the office, not wanting to see this girl ever again.

But, then the Wright & Co Law Agency came to the rescue, getting rid of the Dark Age.

Apollo found out what happened with Phoenix's disbarment eight years ago, and got the former-now-turned Lawyer cleared of the crime of forging evidence. It was thanks to him that trust started to come back to the public. Miles might have to say thank you to him later.

Because of Apollo, Phoenix was able to get his badge back, along to recruit Athena Cykes into the office.

The three solve cases that came their way, even since the girl joined their office. The murder at Tenma Town, the death of Shipshape Aquarium's owner and the murder at Themis Law Academy. But then, things got personal for them, when Clay Terran died at the hands of the Phantom, and Solomon Starbuck got accused of murder. The Phantom was the other true cause of the Dark Age of the Law. If it wasn't him, Simon Blackquill wouldn't have spent seven years in jail.

The Phantom was determined to get someone blamed for Clay's murder, blowing up a court room to stop Solomon's verdict, and getting Athena framed for murder.

Thanks to Phoenix, Apollo and Athena, the Phantom was caught and in jail. Kristoph Gavin and the Phantom...

The ones who really started the Dark Age of the Law, and used Phoenix and Simon to shift the blame onto them, making the public think THEY did it.

But now, that's all over. The Dark Age of the Law is over, thanks to those three. The Law's future seems all so brighter now, with everyone trusting each other. It's still early days, but the Prosecutor's Office is doing everything to restore the Law to its former glory.

Miles smiled at this. Some young Prosecutor students from Themis Law Academy are coming in to have interviews, to join the office. Hopefully, they only want to find the truth instead of a perfect win record, unlike Miles in his early days. He scowled at this thought. Those days as the 'Demon Prosecutor' were the dark days for himself...

Miles shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of his old days. He is a Chief Prosecutor who only cares for the truth, not winning. He would rather lose against a Defense Attorney who is also seeking the truth than stooping low to just to care about winning.

Miles glanced at his cup of Earl Grey Tea. He's actually forgotten about it, since talking to Gumshoe, and thinking about what's happened. It's more than likely that it's cold by now.

He sighed. Such good tasting tea, gone to waste. Looks like he might as well make another cup, to have until the new Prosecutors turn up.

Miles goes to turn, to make another. He can't move from the spot. He frowns and looks down, to see why he can't move.

His eyes widened in surprised at his feet. They have disappeared, and his legs are slowly doing the same.

"What in heaven's name is happening?!" Miles remarked, shocked at what was happening. His feet have disappeared and now his legs? What is he becoming, a ghost or something?!

Miles tried to move from the spot, struggling. He turns his head, to call.

"Hello? Anyone out there? I am in need of some desperate attention! Anyone?!"

No response. Unbeknownst to Miles, no one is on the floor of his office at the moment. Well, there was Gumshoe, but he left just a few minutes before Miles noticed what was happening to him.

The Chief Prosecutor looked round in panic. There's got to be something he can use to grab someone's attention. This is more frightening that the time he had to go into an elevator, to conquer his fears of them. Silly, I know, but there is a reason why...

Miles noticed a phone on the cabinet by the window, quite close by. He had to ring someone but who?

Franziska? No, she's currently in Germany. Gumshoe is a possibility, but he usually has his phone on silent or left it at his home, so he might not have his phone.

Larry's out of the question, Klavier's gone somewhere, Simon's at a trial and Maya's too far away to get her in time, from what Miles could guess.

Phoenix, he's the answer. He could get here in time and maybe stop this... disappearance, he guesses?

Miles reaches over to grab the phone, with great difficultly, since for some reason, he couldn't move his feet. Well, he doesn't have any feet any-more, but whatever is happening, he has fallen down, having stumps, so his feet exist somewhere. He grabs the phone, gets his balance back, and quickly punches the numbers in for Phoenix's phone.

He put the phone against his ear, and looked down. The disappearance has gone past his kneecaps.

"Come on, come on...!" he thought desperately to himself. Miles has to get through, NOW!

The phone stopped ringing, and Miles expected Phoenix to start talking.

'I'm sorry. This person cannot reach you right now due to some reason. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!'

Miles' eyes widened in shock. What? This is impossible! It was highly unlikely that Phoenix wouldn't answer his phone; after all, he has it on him most of the time.

There's got to be someone else...

Miles looked down, and saw that the disappearance has got faster, reaching his shoulders in record time.

Because of that, he dropped the phone on the floor, since he had no hands any more.

"Erggh..." he gritted his teeth, growling as he faded away.

* * *

It was pretty known at this point that Phoenix was watching who was arriving. This time it's Miles.

Phoenix watched as the Chief Prosecutor was brought to this reality. Miles stumbled around a bit, raising an arm up in dizziness.

Miles was dizzy and out of it, from being brought over from their reality to this one. Phoenix wondered how he would react to all of this. Being taken from their universe to this, by a glowing creature of one they haven't seen before. Phoenix looked down at his two unconscious prodigies.

How would they react? Apollo would probably freak out. He did a lot during his first case with the Agency, because Trucy had faked her own kidnapping just to obtain extra time on the trial.

But then, on the other hand, he may not freak out at all. He did, at first, take Clay's death quite calmly, but about half an hour later, Phoenix found the attorney in red crying quietly outside the office, over the loss of his friend.

Athena, on the other hand, would freak out a lot. Definitely. Especially after her reaction to the glowing creature.

"Gumshoe, keep this up, and I'll have to cut your pay..."

Phoenix glanced over back to Miles, who now seems to be snapping out of his dizzy spell, and back into the right frame of mind.

He looked around and saw the glowing creature, eyes widened in surprised.

"What on earth...?" Phoenix heard Miles to himself, quietly. It looks like the creature hasn't heard him say that, and it seems to be concentrating on another spot.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix quietly whispered, over to the Chief Prosecutor. Miles snapped his head towards Phoenix's voice and he looked positively shocked to see him there.

"Wright!" he hissed, angrily. "What on blue blazes are you doing here?! Better question, what am I doing here?" Miles was about to walk over when Phoenix raised a hand to stop him.

"Stay there, I wouldn't want to get on that creature's bad side!"

Miles glanced over to the glowing creature, who hasn't really noticed them talking. "Fair point, Wright. Once this whole charade is over, we'll talk."

Phoenix nodded, and then noticed some more matter forming next to Miles. "Edgeworth, look!"

"Yes, your two unconscious prodigies do seem injured at the moment. Maybe we could get them some help..." Phoenix sweat-dropped, and pointed at the forming matter. "Look at that!"

Miles turned and looked down at the forming matter, expensive black shoes and expensive black pants.

"Who is it?" whispered Phoenix, wanting to know who it's this time.

Miles grimaced at the sight, knowing who it is. "It's... Klavier Gavin..."

* * *

**KLAVIER GAVIN:**

"Ja, what a nice day outside. Today's a nice day to be outside, not doing verdammt paperwork...!"

Klavier Gavin is currently in People's Park, playing an Acoustic Guitar whilst sitting on the bench, watching the people go by. It's one of his favorite pastimes. Indeed of what he said, today for Klavier is a nice day. The sky is clear with a bright shining sun. A gentle breeze is flowing through the air, softly. The temperature is very nice, not too warm or cold.

It's one of those days that makes Klavier happy to be alive. He strums his guitar, and starts one of his hit songs from his days of being in his band, the Gavinners.

'Love Love Guilty'

_I found you in a stunning dress,_

_I held you close..._

Things have changed for Klavier over the past two years, dramatically. For one, his older brother was behind the disbarment of Phoenix Wright, using Klavier as an unknowing tool. Thankfully for Klavier, the Attorney in blue doesn't hold grudges towards anyone. It's good to be a person like that, not to hold grudges towards people who wronged you.

You put down your glass and looked me in the eyes

About a year ago or two, Klavier had one of his band-mates jailed for murder, and it was Herr Forehead, or Apollo, as everyone else knew him, who found his band mate to be the murderer. Who would have known? Despite the betrayal, Klavier doesn't hold anything against his band-mate, or Apollo, for jailing him.

He's certainly a laid-back guy.

_Where should we go now?_

_Just you and me…_

However, the only person who made Klavier's blood boil was Professor Means, of Themis Law Academy. Because of him, Klavier couldn't reunite with his mentor, Professor Constance Courte.

She was the one that sent Klavier on the right track, to look for the truth in a calm and cool way. Well, mostly the truth. The Rock God Prosecutor likes to cause a bit of a scene during a case in court, treating the whole court like it was a concert or something. This annoyed Herr Forehead a lot.

_Except I can't..._

_I'm on my way to court!_

It's been a while since Klavier had a case with the Attorney in red. It's fun with him being the Defense, and Klavier himself being the Prosecutor. He would build up a case quite tightly, so much it looks like an open and shut case, but then Herr Forehead turns it upside down, and finds out the truth. It's like some kind of music battle, like a rap battle. Klavier will build up his side and Apollo builds up his. It's all fun.

_Turn the wheel left at the corner and there's_

_The courtroom!_

That Athena girl is a great asset to the Wright & Co Law Office, he thinks. Klavier likes her personality, one that contradicts Herr Wright's calm personality and Herr Forehead's serious nature. A sound wave of yellow energy, that's how the Rock God Prosecutor would describe her. She'll make an outstanding member of the Office, despite only having one case so far. She's done well, defending her friend.

_SO! Let's get drunk on the thrill that's about to start_

_Courtroom Show!_

Despite the hardships that Klavier's gone through the past two years, life has been good to him. Of course it was hard to see both his friend AND his brother go to jail for murder. Klavier did have a few days off to mourn the people they used to be, but afterwards, decided to remember who they once were, and try and help them back to that. He heard that Kristoph is getting better.

Although, Klavier did feel bad for Herr Forehead, when his friend died. What a tragedy that was for him...

_I was going to have a SALTY DOG with you,_

_But I quench my thirst with a glass of GUILTY!_

Klavier smiled a bit, shaking his head. It isn't the time to be sad for others now. Today's a nice day outside, with plenty of people in the clear skies and no rain. Even the Fräulein Detective wouldn't be in a bad mood in this weather!

…

Klavier looked up, noticing something strange. Normally, there would be people gathering round him to hear him play the guitar, chatting amongst themselves while others past by. He isn't hearing anyone. Indeed, no one was around at all. Klavier put down his guitar, stood up and looked round the Park to see anyone.

There wasn't a single soul in sight at the Park.

"What? Where is everyone? Shouldn't they be enjoying this beautiful day?" Klavier asked, to himself, still scanning the park for life. That really is strange. Where is everyone?

Klavier is pretty much sure that there isn't a concert going on in town, otherwise he would have heard of it. He shrugged.

He should be getting back by now, to do the paperwork before Herr Edgeworth notices and sends the scruffy Detective Gumshoe after him. Klavier went to reach for the guitar, and packed it into his case, ready to go. Klavier then began to walk.

Apart from he can't. "That's weird..." he thought. "Do I have some kind of gum stuck to my shoe? Must be rather powerful..." The Rock God Prosecutor looks down and sees that he is disappearing from his feet. Klavier is mildly taken aback by this, him disappearing.

He should be panicking more, in hindsight, but he leaves in a world where Spirit Mediums are real, bracelets can detects habits and little devices can sense emotions. Klavier looked round again, slightly nervous about this.

"Hilfe! Anyone? Someone help!" Klavier knew he had to get help, but panicking isn't going to get him anywhere. 'Once a Prosecutor starts to panic, how could the Judge rely on them to prosecute?' That's a phrase that Professor Courte once told him, if he starts to panic at any time.

Klavier knew there has to be someone around to help. He starts to yell again.

"Can someone help me? I'm afraid that my legs have said Auf Wiedersehen to me!"

Klavier looks down again, and noticed that the disappearance has reach the top half of his body, and seemed to be immer schneller, or getting faster, in English.

Okay, the panic meter in Klavier's mind is increasing, but he is not going to lose control of himself.

He yelled louder and louder, constantly, to attract people's attention. But no matter how much he shouts and yells, no one is coming.

Klavier noticed that his disappearance has gone past his shoulders, and now he is a floating head.

"Scheiße!" he remarks angrily, as he disappears into thin air.

* * *

Phoenix and Miles watched Klavier Gavin appeared on the Stage, out of his mind, stumbling around a bit. Phoenix noticed that the glowing creature is staring emotionless at the Rock God Prosecutor, who does have a weird appearance. What grown man has long, blonde drills? Klavier, that's who.

Speaking of him, Phoenix looked up to see him still walking on the spot. "Poor Klavier. I wonder how he's going to react…" Miles seemed to take it well so far, despite somewhat threatening Phoenix with an apparent discussion later on, and making it somehow Phoenix's fault that they're in this mess. He rolled his eyes just thinking about it. Miles can be threatening if he wants, with the most minuscule of things. But then again, they are friends.

"Achtung, baby! Best concert ever...!" Phoenix glanced over to Klavier, who has his hands up the air, if celebrating. He has them there for about 3 seconds, before collapsing face forwards onto the floor, unconscious.

Both Miles and Phoenix sweat-dropped at Klavier's little outburst. It was so typical of him saying that. "Ouch..." The attorney in blue thought, sweat-dropping. "That's gotta hurt..."

Then he noticed something, out of the ordinary. The glowing creature had summoned three defense attorneys here. Him, Apollo and Athena. And now, it is summoning prosecuting attorneys, with Miles being first and Klavier being second. Phoenix wonders who was last.

Then, matter started to form next to Klavier, dark boots are first. Phoenix looked at Miles, who is very surprised on who is last to come here. He'll be angry at what's happening, even more on the unconscious Athena.

"Brace yourself, glowing creature..." thought Phoenix, calmly, but surprised. "Simon Blackquill is coming..."

* * *

**SIMON BLACKQUILL:**

**"SILENCE!"**

Everyone in the Court became quiet, at the roar of Simon Blackquill. He smirked, and slammed down on the table.

"Heh..." he went, turning his back to the Defense Attorney on the other side. "It could be true the witness may have had a knife on him and knew the code, but can you prove that he had it all at the time of the murder? Because if not..."

Simon then turned his whole body towards to the Defense. "...you'll be cut up into ribbons, just like the victim!"

The attorney jump in shock, not realizing that. Simon laughed morbidly, at the situation that is happening towards the Defense.

"You don't live up to your name, Point-Dono." remarked Simon, smirking away, covering the bottom part of his mouth. "Your mind is dull and so is your sword. This isn't even a worthwhile duel! HA!"

As you could have guessed, Simon Blackquill, the Twisted Samurai, is in the middle of a case.

It's an obvious open-and-shut case. A costumer at a local butcher was found hanging in the freezer, fleshed cut to ribbons, skillfully. The apprentice of the butcher was arrested on suspicious of murder. Simon found out about the defendant after interviewing the workers at the butchers, and turns out that the defendant had a grudge against the victim, killed him with a knife, and stored him in the freezer, where he and the boss only knew the code to. The boss had an alibi at the time of death, so the defendant was arrested. An open-and-shut case. Simple.

The Defense Attorney on this case is called 'Westly Point', a lawyer with a couple of wins under his belt. To be honest, Simon found him to be quiet arrogant and selfish, only caring about winning. He certainly had nothing compared his more worthy rival of Phoenix Wright.

Well, that is a side effect of The Dark Age of the Law. No matter who, Simon was going to teach this boy a lesson. Westly did manage to find that the witness did have the knife and code, but Simon had found out yesterday that the witness only knew of the code only yesterday, after some... 'persuasion' with his feathered friend Taka. Speaking of the Hawk...

"B-but..." went Westly, grasping straws.

*KRRRRAAAWWWWW!*

"ARGH!" screeched the Defense Attorney, as Taka the Hawk attacked him. Simon smirked at this.

"Quit jabbering, you blithering fool! You're dull, and so is your defending style. Admit it. You can't prove anything at the moment, so give up!"

Simon got into his stance, spat out the feather in his mouth and sliced at Westly. Simon is a laijutsu practitioner, meaning he practices sword style, and sometimes flicks his fingers at people, creating a slicing effect. It's strong enough to cut through hair and feathers, and is used to intimidate witnesses, defense attorneys and unruly people. It's useful, really.

"Ahh..." went Westly, again. "But... I can't..."

"...Hmph!" Simon glared at the Defense Attorney. "Looks like the Defense is still trying to attack with that puny dagger of theirs. How a baka like this became a defense attorney, not even God knows!"

Simon looked at the Judge, a fierce gaze at him. "Your Baldness. Spare us the trouble of this sad fool and hand down the verdict. Pay pity to the sad, little attorney."

Despite Simon's... jerkish nature in court, outside of it, he's a kind person. He does seem intimidating, but think of this. Simon spent seven years of his life in jail and awaiting execution, covering Athena Cykes for a crime she did not commit; otherwise, SHE would've be in jail. Simon is loyal to anyone, and will help them regardless. He may be slightly morbid, and will reference some horrible things he saw and heard whilst in jail, but you can trust this Twisted Samurai.

Simon smirked, as the Judge began to hand down his verdict.

"Excellent!" he thought to himself, as Taka went to fly down on his shoulder. "The foolish defendant is going to jail, for his crime. Heh. I wonder how Athena and her co-workers are doing at the moment. They were going to Shipshape Aquarium today... Shame I couldn't go with them. Athena was so upset for me not going. Ah well, I did promise her to go with her another day. I hope I don't have a case then..."

This case is one of the first cases Simon's had since his release from jail. It took about a month or two to get used to having his own bedroom again, even his own home and office. This was all given by Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, as thanks for catching the Phantom and stopping The Dark Age of the Law. Simon thinks it was about a week or two after moving into his new office when he got his first case back on the job, as a free man. It felt strange, finally being free after all this time.

"Ahem." This caught Simon's attention quickly, and snapped out of his train of thought. He turned to the Judge, or how he likes to refer, 'Your Baldness'.

"I think it's time to hand down my verdict. The defense has gotten too many penalties to continue on, and the Prosecution has established the Defendant was the only one who did the crime."

Simon frowned. This case was boring. He'd rather have a case with the Wright & Co Law Office. Much more exciting.

The Judge raised his gavel up in the air.

"In light of these revelations, I pronounce the defendant, Matt Carver..."

Simon closed his eyes, waiting to hear that golden gavel for the guilty verdict.

…

…

…

Nothing. Simon opened his eyes, and sees something that everyone in the Court has disappeared. That is weird. Simon was pretty sure that he had a good sleep last night, and he didn't feel tired at all, so falling asleep is out of the question.

He looks around, with a perpetually scowl on his face. Everyone is gone. Where are they?

Simon grasps the shoulder that Taka is normally on. Thankfully, the faithfully bird is still on his shoulder, scratching his head normally.

"Where in blue bloody blazes has everyone gone?" wondered Simon out-loud, frowning perplexingly as he scanned the Courtroom, to see any more life around. This was weird. A time like this when Simon was involved was the Starbuck VS State case, when the Phantom decided to blow up the Courtroom. Everyone had fled apart him, Justice-Dono, Athena and Your Baldness. Simon looked over to the Defense. Point-Dono not there as well.

If anyone else came into the Courtroom, one would see Simon just standing there by himself, might mistaken him for a mad person in an empty courtroom.

Simon tsk'ed, and frowned again. This is flat out bizarre, actually. Simon didn't hear any of them leave, so where are they? He looked over to the Courtroom doors.

They're wide open. Maybe someone there might know what had happened. Simon went to walk when he found he could not. He frowned again and looked down to see he is disappearing.

"...WHAT THE?!" he roared, angrily, grasping his chest if he had just got slashed by a sword.

"What on earth is going on?!" Simon struggled to move from the spot. He tried jumping and hopping off the spot, but he couldn't move. "Taka, some help here!"

Simon grasped his shoulder to see that Taka is also disappearing. He gritted his teeth. "Oh blooming great!" he thought, sarcastically. "I seemed to be disappearing into literal thin air! What a marvelous day this turned out to be!"

The ends of his long black coat seem to be disappearing as well. Simon knew it would be time until his whole body would disappear. He took a deep breath in. He hasn't fallen over yet, so his disappearing body might be appearing somewhere else. But where?

He hasn't heard something like this before. Maybe the reason why the people in the Courtroom disappeared might have something to do with him disappearing?

*Kraaawwww...*

Simon looked up at Taka, who finished disappearing into thin air. The bird was no longer there. "TAKA!" roared Simon, furiously. That bird has always been his faithful companion, and now he's disappeared. Whatever the cause of him disappearing was, Simon will find out who has taken Taka.

Speaking of disappearing, Simon noticed that his 'dissolving' started to become faster. He calmed himself. "Alright..." he thought, staying serene. "Wherever you are taking me, I'll go. I just want Taka back..."

As if the disappearance knew that Simon had accepted his summons, the process of it became faster and faster.

Eventually, Simon closed his eyes, as his head, along with the rest of his body, faded into the air.

* * *

Phoenix and Miles watched as Simon Blackquill appeared on the stage, his matter finally appearing. Phoenix saw Simon just standing there, quietly, dizzy or out of his mind? He doesn't know.

"Well, at least he isn't stumbling around..." thought the Attorney in blue. Simon stood there for a couple of seconds before shaking his head, to get his sense back to normal. Once normal, he looked around and saw the glowing creature. Unlike Athena, he didn't faint, but went into a sword stance, in a panic manner, ready to strike if the creature attacks.

"Prosecutor Blackquill!" remarked Miles, sternly but quietly catching the Twisted Samurai's attention. "Stand down. You don't know what this creature's capable of!"

Simon nods, and procedures to stand up straight, and folds his arms at the creature.

The glowing creature just stares at Simon for a moment when something happens. The glowing started to fade away slowly, and the red in the creature's eyes stopped as well, revealing that the creature has green eyes with red irises. The creature then just stares at all of them, changing its' attention to all of them… well, to the awake ones. Phoenix felt really nervous, like he was being inspected for a murder weapon.

He looked over to Miles, who was also nervous at the creature seemingly glaring at them. Simon didn't seem to be affected. He spent seven years in jail with people glaring at him constantly. A monster like this is no challenge in a glaring contest.

Phoenix glanced round, unsure of what is happening. This creature is just looking at them. "Uh..." went Phoenix, nervously, catching the creature's attention as it turned towards him. "Where are we, exactly?"

Simon frowned, as the Attorney in blue saw. "A fair point, Wright-Dono." remarked Simon, anger in his sentence, causing the creature's attention as well. "I was in the middle of a trial when I was suddenly here. I was winning as well. Blast it!"

Phoenix saw Simon gritted his teeth, angrily. Looks like he was so close to winning, too. Shame.

"Well, I was cutting Gumshoe's check when I was somehow summoned by this creature standing in front of us. Obviously, it wants something to do with us." noted Miles, to everyone, catching the creature's attention to him. Miles turned towards Phoenix. "What about you, Wright? What were you doing before ending up here?"

Phoenix grinned nervously, the hand at the back of his head. "Athena wanted to see the Shipshape Aquarium Show again. She can't get enough of it. We had just got out, and Apollo was beginning to go home when suddenly this happened."

"You are all here because I need you for something." A calm female voice spoke up.

The three awake attorneys jump at the voice, and look up that the creature is talking to them. "Huh... That creature's a female... Would have never guessed...!" thought Phoenix, surprised at the creature's voice. Although, since they're in a different dimension, things may be different here.

"I have all summoned you to conduct a fair trial for someone." explained the creature. "There is a lot of unfair bias towards him, and I need attorneys without any bias. That's why I require you six." Phoenix is taken aback at this.

A creature from a different dimension has abducted him, Apollo, Athena, Miles, Klavier and Simon here JUST to do a trial? That seems absurd... What is this creature, anyway? She seems quite calm.

Phoenix noticed that Simon is giving the creature a fierce gaze, while the creature herself is calmly looking back at him.

"So that's why you summoned us... Sir..?"

"Arceus, Mr. Blackquill. And I am female."

"No shit, Sherlock..." thought Phoenix, dishearteningly at the small talk between Simon and the creature, now known as Arceus.

Huh... Arceus... Where has he heard that before? Phoenix swore that he heard that name before...

Simon nodded, at Arecus's response.

"Who is this person you want me to Prosecute, Arceus-Dono?"

Arceus, from what Phoenix could tell, looked surprised at Simon's politeness.

"Not a person. A Pokémon by the name of Darkrai."

Phoenix is taken-aback. A Pokémon? A Pokémon?! He's been brought here by a Pokémon?!

That's... crazy. Phoenix had heard of the series of games and cartoon shows, but hasn't really been into that sort of thing. It didn't really appeal to him, but if they did, he would have played it.

Besides, Phoenix wasn't into games in his childhood, with what happened to Miles and keeping Larry in check.

Speaking of Miles, Phoenix glanced over to the Chief Prosecutor, who seems very startled at the fact that Arceus is a Pokémon. No wonder he's surprised. Miles, despite his serious and calm composure, is a massive fan of things Anime and Anime-related, like the Steel Samurai. Phoenix even bet Miles watched the Pokémon anime.

Phoenix rolled his eyes, disbelieving in what is happening. He's heard that Pokémon don't talk human speech, but obviously, this wasn't the case. This seemed worse than the time he was taken to a land filled with talking horses to defend one!

"Sheesh...! First a world of talking ponies and now a world of talking Pocket Monsters! What's next? Giant mutant turtles?!" he thought, sarcastically.

Then, the attorney in blue saw Miles take a step forward, unsure of what Arceus has just said.

"A Pokémon?" he remarked, uncertainty in his voice. "But Pokémon only exist in Games and Anime. How possibly can we prosecute a Pokémon?"

Arceus turned to Miles, with a blank stare at him. She remained silent for a second.

"I am a Pokémon as well."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. He figured that one out quite easily. He saw Miles being surprised at this, and Arceus doing an expression that Phoenix hasn't seen before. Maybe smiling?

"Whatever is fictional in one universe is real in another."

The attorney in blue wasn't sure what to make of that. He would object, but something like this had happen before, with those talking horses. "Hmm... I wonder if Miles likes that show."

He saw Miles remaining silent at Arceus telling him that, so Phoenix decided to speak up. Miles and Simon had enough spotlight with Arceus for now.

"So, you brought me here to defend this Darkrai?" questioned Phoenix, trying to figure out what is happening. Maya wouldn't believe this anyway...

Arceus turned to Phoenix, which lead the attorney to feel very nervous.

"Not exactly on the lines, but yes."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" thought Phoenix, disheartened. "That's like saying yes and no at a question on the bar exam!"

"There is a reason why I brought you six here." explained Arceus seriously. "But I'll elaborate in a bit. For now, please follow me."

Arceus turned, and Phoenix saw the two other creatures nod, before coming onto the stage. Phoenix felt a little nervous while Miles and Simon are shocked to see other creatures. The robotic creature picks up Athena off the ground, while Simon is watching fiercely, and carries her off the stage while the monstrous creature picks up Apollo and Klavier carefully, and follows the robotic creature.

Arceus then begins to walk out. Phoenix looked at Miles and Simon confused, who are also confused about what is happening. Then they begin to follow Arceus, out of the room.

* * *

Phoenix, Miles and Simon eventually ended up in a room, not too big or too small, but just the right size for Arceus.

Four cream pillars are in each corner, holding up the roof, while the tiles are a plain, sheet white color, giving a perfect reflection. On the right and left side of the room is a massive bookcase, curving from the right to the left, with multiply books about everything, though it looks like the books themselves haven't been touched in a long time. A spiraling stairwell is right in front of the middle of the bookcase, heading up to the tallest point in the Hall of Origin. In front of that stairwell, is a large wooden desk, completely shiny and well made, professionally made. Phoenix noticed a little inscribe, saying 'Made by Groudon'. The whole atmosphere of this room is really intense, like no mere mortal can ever visit this room. But, at the same time, feels kinda mysterious. Phoenix wonders why when he noticed something.

The robotic creature and the monstrous one are standing in front of the desk, holding the unconscious attorneys. The three awake ones stop as Arceus sits behind the desk.

Suddenly, six chairs appear out of nowhere. They're all wooden chairs with comfy pillows as a seat. Phoenix noticed the inscribes in all of them again.

He then watched the two creatures place down Athena, Apollo and Klavier carefully, into the chairs, trying not to hurt them.

"Genesect." stated Arceus, looking at the robotic creature, seriously. "Please go fetch the smelling salts from the medical room." The robotic creature, now known as Genesect to the three attorneys, nods and briskly walks out, but not before stopping as he past the three attorneys, glances at them, smiles a bit, then continues.

"GGGIIIRRRAATINA?" asked the Monstrous creature, to Arceus. Phoenix couldn't understand what the creature is saying, but could with Arceus. Why?

"We can trust them, Giratina, I'm sure of it." replied Arceus, to the Monstrous creature, now known as Giratina.

"Gira..." he murmurs, rolling his eyes. Arceus then turned her attention to the three attorneys.

"Sit. We have much to talk about." she commanded. Phoenix sat down in the respectful chair as prompted, mostly out of fear. Miles hesitated, but did the same. Simon scowled, and then sat down, arms crossed. Arceus' eyes seemed happier, though.

"Right. We shall wait for Genesect's return, to awaken your friends, and then we shall talk."

Phoenix nodded, still unsure. He still can't believe that he's been brought to a world filled with Pokémon! On the other hand, he did have this happen to him once before, so he can't say anything about it. However, this was still pretty outlandish, even if he did come from a land with spirit mediums and prosecutors with whips.

He glanced over to Miles. The Chief Prosecutor is currently calm at the moment, but Phoenix knew that Miles was fanboying inside, due to being in a place that has to do with Pokemon. Miles probably likes that thing.

The attorney in blue then turns to look at the unconscious Athena. She's quite young, being only eighteen and being a defense attorney. She may know something about Pokémon.

Phoenix nudged Edgeworth. "Now you believe me about the My Little Pony thing?" he whispered, cheekily.

"Shut up, Wright!" Miles muttered back angrily. Miles has always disbelieved that Phoenix ever did that, but now…

Simon looked confused whilst frowning, raising an eyebrow, while Arceus didn't look impressed.

"If you would be so kind as to stop whispering, this is important business."

"Gira. Gira, Giratina." remarked Giratina, bluntly. Arceus turned to Giratina, angrily. "Giratina, I know you're angry about what happened, but you don't have to be rude!"

"Arceus-Dono." started Simon, calmly. "What did The Ghostly Drag say? We can't understand what he's saying."

Arceus nodded. "I know that. He said to shut up and listen to me."

Simon glared fiercely at Giratina, pissed off, while the Ghost Dragon started laughing.

"You'll understand what they're saying in a bit." affirmed Arceus, an expression as if she is smiling. "We just have to wait until your friends wake up."

A slam of the door is heard, and Arceus looks up. "Ah. Here's Genesect." The group looked at the said robotic bug, who has returned with some smelling salts.

Genesect made some kind of noise, and then spoke with imperfect English. To a normal Pokémon, they would understand completely what Genesect had just said as if it was translated into perfect English, but humans can't understand his speech properly

"Return...with smelling salts... Miss Arceus."

Arceus didn't nod, but gave out another command to Genesect. "Awaken the humans that are unconscious with the smelling salts."

Genesect nodded, and proceeded to do so to Apollo, Athena and Klavier. First up to be awakened is Apollo. The cyborg insectoid went up to the unconscious attorney in red slumped in the chair whilst holding the small jar of smelling salt. Genesect took the lid off, and waved it under Apollo's nose, slowly. Suddenly, Apollo's eyes shot open, and he grasped them, as the robotic bug stood back.

"Arghh..." went Apollo, in pain, rubbing his face. "My face hurts... What... happened?"

"Apollo?" affirmed Phoenix, concerned for the attorney in red. "Are you alright?"

"My face is perfectly fine, Mr. Wright!" remarked Apollo sarcastically. "All the pain makes it all better! What the heck happened?"

Simon tsk'ed, arms still folded. "Be prepared to see where we are, Justice-Dono, as the sight may cause you to panic."

"Prosecutor Blackquill?" asked Apollo, hands away from head, and eyes blinking, getting used to the light. "What the heck are you ta- WHAT THE?!"

In the middle of that sentence, Apollo's eyesight went back to normal, and he saw where he is. The sight of three monsters in front of him shocked him to the core.

"Heh." went Simon, smirking with a feather in his mouth. "Haven't you seen Pokémon before, Justice-Dono?"

"POKEMON?!" roared Apollo, completely shocked at this. He's heard of Pokémon, that's for sure. It's one of the biggest franchises in the world. Apollo doesn't really play the games, but reads the manga. Not ever once he thought he'd met one, though.

"That is correct, Justice-Dono. Real life Pokémon are in front of you." Simon smirked again. "We're been brought to the universe of Pokémon by Arceus-Dono, no less."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"GIRATINA!" roared Giratina, angry at Apollo's excessive yelling. Arceus rolled her eyes at this moment. Apollo turned to Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, surely this is some kind of prank, like the time you said you went to the world of My Little Pony!"

Simon's eyes widened a bit. "Silence, Justice-Dono! That can't be possible be true! Wright-Dono couldn't have done that, so stop your jabbering!"

Phoenix sighed. "It's true, Prosecutor Blackquill." He grinned, slightly cheekily. "And I hear Edgeworth might be a fan of it!"

"S-shut up, Wright!"

Simon just face-palmed at this, while Apollo's hair spikes drop in embarrassment. "I am not even going to ask…" Simon muttered.

Arceus just watched this scene unfold, while Giratina gritted his teeth in anger. There was a reason why. Arceus is a godly figure in this universe, and these humans aren't giving the respect she deserves! It's... ANNOYING!

Arceus nodded towards Genesect, who proceeded to wake up Athena. The arguing attorneys stop and turn their attention to awakening Athena. Genesect did the same thing again, waved the smelling salt under Athena's nose slowly, then stepped back to see her awake, along with the others in the room.

Athena slowly opened her eyes, and rubbed the back of her head in pain. She then blinked a couple of times, and saw the three Pokémon in front of her. She blinked again, noticed the others are awake, and pointed with uncertainty at the three Pokémon.

"Are those...?" she started, trailing off with uncertainty in her voice. Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Athena. Those are Pokémon. We're in the Pokémon world."

"Oh..." softly murmured Athena, putting down her hand. "Ich glaube es nicht..."

A grin began to grow on Athena's face, a very silly grin on her face.

"Oh, Dios mío! I don't believe it! Real life Pokémon?!"

Athena grinned widely, in excitement. "Gotta catch 'em all!" shrilly yelled Widget.

"She's speaking in multiple languages again…" Phoenix chuckled.

"...What...?" remarked Genesect, in broken English, confused. Athena jumped out of her seat and jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh my gosh! This is fantastic! C'est comme un rêve devenu réalité!"

"Uh..." went Apollo, disheartened at this. "Athena...?"

Athena turned to Simon, with gleaming eyes. "Simon! Remember when we played the games back at the Space Station? Oh man!"

Athena lit up again. "You'll get to see bird-like Pokémon! Sie lieben sie!"

Simon is taken back for a second, and then smirked. "Yeah..." He grinned, drifting off. Phoenix sweat-dropped. He forgot that Simon's a bird person.

Genesect tapped Athena on the shoulder. "...Please... sit down... Miss Arceus wants... th-"

Athena turned and suddenly patted the robotic bug on the head. "You're Genesect, right? I remember seeing the Movie about you! Where's the rest of your army? Never mind, Aura likes robots and I bet she'll love you! Eso es seguro!"

Genesect suddenly blushes, and walks backwards in nervous. Giratina chuckled. "Gira... Giratina..."

Athena pointed at Giratina. "You're Giratina! You're so awesome! Commanding the Distortion World and such! C'est fantastice!" Giratina merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"At least I don't fangirl like this." Edgeworth smirked.

"At least I'm still not in the closet over a show about ponies." Phoenix countered.

"S-Shut up, Wright!" Edgeworth said for the third time that day.

"Dear Lord…" Simon muttered.

Arceus glared at Athena when she turned her attention to the Alpha Pokémon, saying:

"Sit down! Now!"

Athena did, slightly scared, with Widget's color changing to blue. Genesect then proceed to awaken Klavier.

He went to the Rock God Prosecutor, to wake him up when something unexpected happened. Klavier's eyes suddenly fly open, and he punches Genesect in the face.

**BAM!**

"Ah, es tut weh, dass ist wie die Hölle!" cursed Klavier, in German, holding his fist in pain.

Genesect blinked. The punch hasn't really affected him.

It seems with all the commotion, it gave time for Klavier to wake up on his own accord, meaning he reacted out when he saw the robotic bug coming towards him.

Klavier looked up, and eyes widened in fear. "Oh mein Gott, what the heck is happening?! What the heck are these Monstrums?!"

"Pokémon, Prosecutor Gavin." remarked Miles, unfazed by Klavier's outburst. "These are Pokémon."

"Pokémon?! Sie scherzen!" yelled Klavier, angrily, not believing it. "This seems more lächerlich than the time that Fräulein Wright told me that Herr Wright went to the Mein kleines Pony land!"

Phoenix grabbed the back of his head in nervousness. "Yeah..."

Simon face-palmed again.

Arceus looked at all six. She was satisfied. "Alright. As amusing as this is, we must continue." she started, grabbing the attorneys' attention. "Now, half of you know why you're here, but for the sakes of the ones that don't know, I'll explain full in detail."

Athena seemed surprised. She's seen 'Arceus and the Jewel of Life' when she was a kid. Why is Arceus a female? She glanced over to Simon, who doesn't seem bothered. Miles looks calm, Phoenix is slightly nervous, Apollo looks kinda freaked out by Giratina's glaring at him, and Klavier is scowling, angry of things not being explained to him.

"But first this."

Suddenly, a pain ripped through all of their heads, like a lion, or in this world, a Pyroar ripping its prey apart furiously. It lasted for a minute, and then suddenly stopped.

Apollo looked around. Nothing has changed for him, so what the heck was that all about?

"Hey, Genesect." called a deep voice. Apollo looked up to see it is Giratina speaking, to Genesect.

"How come you were playing your 2DS when a murder scene is next to you, when everyone was in the garden?"

Apollo glanced over to the cyborg insectoid, who shrugged. "Things like that make me nervous quite easily, and that makes stressed if I'm nervous. I was trying not to think what was happening."

The Ghost Dragon nodded.

Arceus tapped the desk, catching the attorney's attention once more. "Now, you are wondering what that pain was all about."

Miles nodded. "Yes. It was quite unexpected. Please do explain."

"What that was is a Psychic Link. In this world, Humans cannot understand Pokémon speech, save from the ones who are telepathic, like me. What the Psychic Link does is that it creates a chemical reaction in your brains when activated. The pain you experienced just now was it activating. From now on, you're able to understand Pokémon speech with or without telepathy. You couldn't understand Giratina before, but now you can."

Giratina nodded. "Yes… It was quite annoying when you couldn't understand me." He turned to Arceus. "I think we should explain now why they're here."

"I agree."

Arceus put her attention on Genesect. "Genesect, be a dear and go tell the Swords of Justice to start investigating the crime scene."

The robotic bug stood at attention and saluted. "Yes, Miss Arceus." he stated, as promptly walked out of the room.

Arceus put two hoofs on the desk, getting to business. "All right. Let's get straight to the point. Why have I brought you here? I want you six to conduct a fair trial for a Legendary being accused of murder."

"**HOLD IT!**" yelled Klavier, annoyed. "Hold on a second, Fräulein Arceus, but can you explain everything erste, before demanding us to do this?"

Giratina nodded. "Yes, Arceus, that blonde human is right. Please explain. They have been taken out of their own universe for this anyway, so it's good to supply them with information."

Arceus sighed, knowing what Giratina had said is true. "Okay then. Interrupt me any time you want."

The Attorneys nod. "Are any of you aware of Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One?" started Arceus, asking the important question.

"Bien sûr!" remarked Athena, showing the peace sign. "Every Pokémon fan knows him! He's like the face of the franchise! What about him?"

"He's been murdered."

The reactions on the attorney's faces varied. Athena became pale, Simon looks like he's just been slashed with a sword, Miles' eyes widened, Phoenix looks mildly surprised, Apollo looks shocked and Klavier's jaw has just dropped.

Arceus nodded. "I am not kidding. His body was found in the Garden in the Hall of Origin, along with the body of a Legendary, the dream Pokémon Cresselia. Both… well, obviously murdered."

Simon looked confused. "What was this boy doing here in the first place? From what I heard, the Hall of Origin is only available to you, Arceus-Dono."

"That may be true in your universe's games, anime and manga, but in reality, all Legendaries can enter the Hall of Origin." explained Arceus. "Anyway, the Legends had voted to throw a party for Ash and all of his friends he's travelled with, for what they all have done for us. It was tonight, actually, and the party went well."

She glanced over to Giratina, who smiled "Me and Giratina were talking outside when we heard the scream of one of our legendaries, which was Celebi."

"Ah... Yes." smiled Edgeworth, remembering. "I do remembered that Celebi is the Time Traveling Pokémon and had its' movie was the fourth."

Giratina looked annoyed again.

"Hey, Celebi's a girl to you!" he growled. "We might be genderless to you humans, but we do have genders and Celebi's a girl!"

Miles looks surprised at what happened. "OK then..."

"Um... What happened?" asked Phoenix, trying to get more information. Arceus continued with her explanation.

"Celebi had discovered the crime scene itself, and was screaming because she was threatened by the one accused of the crime of murdering Ash and Cresselia."

"Who?" Apollo questioned, frowning.

"Darkrai, the Nightmare Pokémon, and Cresselia's counterpart."

"WHAT?!" Athena jumped out of her seat, shocked. "I know rivalry between Legendary Pokémon is bad, but that's too far!"

Arceus blinks. This girl certainly knows a lot about Pokémon. "Well, isn't she interesting..." Arceus thought, almost smiling.

Giratina takes a step forward. "The thing is, when we got Darkrai to the scene of the crime afterwards, he genuinely was upset about Cresselia's death. I could tell that he didn't do it, but that's not the reason why."

Arceus nods. "What Giratina says is correct. The reason why you're all here is that most of the Legendaries are calling for his death sentence, presuming him to be guilty without a trial."

Simon looks completely furious. "I thought all of you looked out for each other! Those traitorous bastards! I'll show them a true samurai's power!"

Miles gave a warning glance to Simon, who calms down. Giratina shakes his head. "Some of the Legendaries believe he didn't do it, and that includes me. I want a fair trial for Darkrai."

Phoenix thinks for a moment, and then asks this: "So why have you brought us here? I know you want us to conduct a fair trial but why?"

Arceus looked upset, very upset indeed. "I'm afraid it all has to do with bias. The Pokémon who would have been the Prosecutor would have done anything to get Darkrai a guilty verdict, even forging evidence and witness to do so."

Phoenix and Miles shiver at this. "And the ones who would defend Darkrai would do anything to win, or lose on purpose if they hated them." continued Giratina, very angry. "Even if it's a Legend who likes him, they would be accused of being biased for him!"

Athena felt the sadness from Arceus' heart, and in turn, is sad as well. "Darkrai's comrades... think he did it..., and nobody is on his side, to believe that he didn't do it! ¿Por qué, oh, por qué?!"

Klavier looked confused. "Why can't you just revive Herr Ketchum and Fräulein Cresselia? Wouldn't it make more sense to ask them who killed them? I heard you are the God Pokémon, after all Fräulein Arceus."

Giratina shakes his head. "That's near impossible, Mr. Gavin." he remarked. "We can't do that."

"How come?" asks Apollo, turning his head, thinking things through.

"Well, for starters, we have to go to the afterlife, to heaven." started Giratina, explaining. "Our afterlife in our universe may be different to yours. The heaven here is a funny place. Like it says, a paradise, but something else happens."

"What?"

"Well, you lose your memories of everything bad has happened to you." he continued. "Hell makes you forget the good things that happen to you, to remind you why you are in Hell in the first place, why you deserve to be in Hell. Heaven does the opposite. You can't remember anything bad that has happened, and makes you remember all the things you did to get to Heaven."

Giratina shrugs. "Cresselia and Ash might be in Heaven, and if they are, would have forgotten who killed them. Spirits in limbo have a high percentage chance to forget all of their memories, only to regain the ones depending which afterlife they're sent to. If we find their spirits in limbo, they can't tell us who did it. Even if we did find them with their memories intact, Darkrai would have destroyed them from existence by then. It's not exactly easy to find Spirits in limbo."

Klavier nods, knowing why now. However, there was something on Apollo's mind.

"What do you mean by 'destroyed from existence'?"

Giratina suddenly glared at Apollo, angrily. "We have something called the Mystri Stage of The End. What it does is that it erases you from existence. Everything that you did, every decision, every memory of you is destroyed from reality itself. The ones who you loved won't remember you. Every record, anything that has, had, is or will be associated with you will never exist. You would literally have never been born."

Athena gasped in horror, while the other attorney's look shocked.

"Darkrai would become a forgotten legend." remarked Arceus, wistfully. "I would only be the one who would remember Darkrai, plus anyone who witnessed his execution. If we execute him that way and he turns out not to have done it, an innocent soul would have been destroyed from existence, and I can't bring him back… A forgotten legend..."

Phoenix cringed at Arceus's words. He knows a lot of being a forgotten legend. A legendary attorney being forgotten, due to a fate smeared by tricks and gadgets that led to his disbarment.

**SLAM!**

"In a nutshell..." Arceus trying to wrap things up, slamming the desk, angrily at the other Legendaries calling for Darkrai's death straight away. "If we execute Darkrai now, and if Ash and Cresselia haven't moved on yet, we might have executed an innocent Pokémon. I don't want to risk that but the majority of the Legends don't understand." Arceus pointed at Prosecutors, with a hoof. "I need to Prosecute Darkrai fairly, no matter what. Got it?"

"I will do it with my Samurai's honor, Arceus-Dono." bowed Simon, agreed.

"Achtung, Baby! I'll make sure Herr Darkrai get's a fair trial!"

Miles just nods, in agreement.

Arceus then points to the Wright & Co Law Offices members, seriously.

"I need you three to defend Darkrai fairly, and if he didn't do it, find the true killer, no matter what. Got it?"

Phoenix looked at his two prodigies, with a frown. Apollo is poking his forehead, thinking of what to do, while Athena is sitting there, thinking as well. They do have a right to think about it. They did get brought here to another universe to defend a Pokémon. On one hand, it takes a lot of power to bring someone here, and they must have been desperate for them. On the other hand, it was kinda rude to kidnap them, demanding for them to defend.

Giratina shrugs. "If you don't want to, we can always send you ho-"

**OBJECTION!**

Athena is standing up, pointing confidently at Arceus and Giratina, and surprisingly everyone else. "I'll help defend Darkrai, not matter what!" she exclaimed, with a serious look on her face. "I can hear your heart being sad for his false accusation, so I'll do everything that I can to defend him! C'est une promesse!"

Phoenix smiled at this. Athena wants to take the challenge, eh? Well, he might as well take up it as well. He noticed that Simon is smirking. He knew that Athena would do something like this.

Giratina looks surprised at Athena's objection. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, a shocked look on his face. "You can quit any time that yo-"

**OBJECTION!**

Apollo stood up, arms folded, a scowl on his face. "Despite what he is, not being liked from the other Legendary Pokémon, I can't refuse a request for help." he stated, turning the frown upside down. "If Darkrai didn't do it, that means the true killer will be running amok amongst you guys, and I can't stand anyone who would betray a friend! I know."

Phoenix noticed Klavier's grin.

He grinned himself. Phoenix stood up, professionally, catching the surprised look of Giratina, and Arceus's somewhat amused attention.

"Well, if my prodigies are doing this, it wouldn't be professional if I didn't join as well." affirmed Phoenix, with a positive attitude. "Consider your case taken. We'll give Darkrai the fair defense he can get, and we'll find this killer, no matter what."

Giratina blinks, then chuckles a bit. "Heh… These humans have got more guts than any other humans on this planet… I like them…" he thinks, laughing to himself.

Arceus gave a warm look, a please one.

"Thank you, Mr. Wright, Mr. Justice and Ms Cykes." She looked over to the Prosecuting Attorneys. "And thank you, Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Gavin and Mr. Blackquill, for Prosecuting for this case."

"It is my honor, Arceus-Dono."

"No problem, Fräulein Arceus! It is my pleasure!"

Miles just simple nods, to the Alpha Pokémon.

Arceus looked at each of them, now serious. "On the first days of investigation and court, Ms. Cykes will be the defense and Mr. Blackquill will be the prosecutor."

Athena gave Arceus the peace sign. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben!"

"Ah... A dual with Cykes-Dono? In a world of Pokémon? This should be interesting..."

Arceus looked at Apollo, then Klavier. "On the second days of investigation and court, Mr. Justice will be the defense and Mr. Gavin will be the prosecutor."

Klavier grinned at this. "A trial with Herr Forehead, ja? Just like the good old days!"

Apollo rolled his eyes, sighing.

"And on the last day... you get the gist of it." finished Arceus, smiling. "Mr. Wright will be the defense while Mr. Edgeworth will be the Prosecutor."

Phoenix nodded. He hasn't had a case with Miles since UR-1. Well, it wasn't a proper case. Miles was only there for one part of the trial as the Prosecutor. This however…

Miles smiled, relaxed. "Well, Wright. This will be very interesting and different, if you agree."

Phoenix returned the same expression. "It will, Edgeworth, it will."

Giratina is now smirking, taking a step forward for one last detail. "I'm going to be taking you to where you'll be staying for the next couple of days. I'll take you to see Darkrai, to question him separately." Giratina jerked his head towards Simon. "I'll take you to the crime scene afterwards, so you'll get to meet the detectives for this case, got it?"

Simon smirked again, feather in mouth. "Well, I wouldn't be much of a Prosecutor, wouldn't I, The Ghostly Drag?"

Arceus smiled to herself. These humans are going to give a fair trial to Darkrai, to prove him either guilty or not guilty, but without bias. She was happy at this.

But, uncertainty is rising in her body. If Darkrai is innocent of his crimes, that means the Legendary responsible is still among them. Who did this terrible crime? Will they be desperate enough to prevent any suspicions towards them?

* * *

_So, Arceus has recruited these... humans... to defend and prosecute Darkrai, huh...?_

_It seems the Dark Age of Legends is still continuing, even after HIS death..._

_I can't do anything to these humans. I can't attack them, or I'll be caught._

_I have to be clever with this..._

_If they get past the first day in court, I know what to do..._

* * *

**So this is the second chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sound effects and words such as 'Objection', 'Hold it' 'Take that', 'Gotcha' and 'Got it' will be bold in future chapters. Read Aura Wielder's version and make sure to leave a comment on both versions of the story.  
**

**Enjoy, and peace out. If you have any questions about anything, make sure to leave it in your comment.**


	3. Iron Will Locks & Pitch Black Habits

_Turnabout Legend_

Chapter 3: Iron Will Locks & Pitch Black Habits

* * *

"Well, this is the Hallway where you'll be staying." remarked Giratina, having the humans follow him into this room. "Your rooms are here as well, along with the holding cell for Darkrai. Don't worry, you won't get nightmares."

After agreeing to Arceus' request to give Darkrai a fair trial, he had to go off quickly back to the Garden.

A message from Genesect had arrived that the Swords were being very uncooperative, investigating before Arceus gave the clear, and refusing to stop to listen to the Cyborg Insectoid.

Giratina was told by Arceus to show the attorneys where they will be sleeping for the next couple of days, and meet Darkrai.

The room that they arrived in is quite spacious. Like Arceus's Hallway, four cream pillars are each corner of the room, and a sheet white floor perfect to see your refection out of.

There are some differences, though. On the right side of the room, three mahogany doors to three rooms are located, door shut tight. On the other side, there were exactly three others. At the end of the room, on the other side, is a large, two door entrance. In the middle of the room lies a large white table, with various things scattered around it, like Guitars, Manga Books, Grape Juice, Cups for tea, some fruit mostly made out of oranges, and a bird stand, with Simon's bird Taka standing on it.

Simon smirks, as Taka flew over to see his owner.

Giratina raised an eyebrow, turning to see Taka landing on Simon's shoulder, then the Twisted Samurai stroked him. "So that bird belongs to you, huh? Mew sent me a mental message saying that thing was attacking her for no reason, and shoved it in here to prevent any other attacks."

Giratina leaned down, to inspect the hawk more closely, never seen it before in his life. "You know, this bird reminds me of a Talonflame..."

"This bird is an animal from my world..." Simon stated, as he paid attention to Taka. "Consider it my world's version of a Talonflame, The Ghostly Drag." Giratina rolls his eyes, expecting this. He did hear from Genesect's explanations that Simon gives nicknames to everyone, mostly insulting or teasing but calls the ones he respects with 'Dono' at the end of their names. Looks like Giratina hasn't done enough to get Simon to respect him.

Athena looks towards the door on the other end. She not sure what it is, but a feeling of dread is coming from that room. It might be a side-effect of Darkrai's nightmare powers, however.

"Das ist großartig!" exclaimed Klavier, eyeing up the Guitars near the table. "There's instruments here? And guitars as well! Die beste Art von Instrument!"

Klavier walked over to one of the Guitars and picked it up, and started strumming it. It gave out a perfect pitch sound out, the best for play Acoustic songs.

"Musik in meinen Ohren ...! This Guitar is perfect for a performance!"

Giratina chuckled lightly. "Continue that up, and you may attract Meloetta here."

Apollo frowned, a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry for not knowing anything about Pokémon, but who is Meloetta?"

Giratina looked down at Apollo, calm. "Meloetta is the Music and Dancing Legendary here in the Hall. She represents all things that have to do with Music and Dancing, able to perform a song perfectly only after hearing it once, and has a large knowledge of dancing. She's a very talented singer, after all."

Apollo nodded, thinking of Lamiroir for some reason when he heard that last line.

Giratina turned his head slightly, with a thinking expression on his face. "However, she is VERY shy. She only appears to humans with a pure heart. It even took Ash a while to get her to appear."

Klavier grinned at this. "Then Herr Forehead will never get a chance to see her, with that big shiny head of his and those massive spike horns of his, frightening every witness he's had so far with his loud voice of his! He may resemble a demon to poor Fräulein Meloetta because of his red clothing!"

An angry tick appeared on the side of Apollo's head, his fists tightening in anger.

Klavier flashed a friendly smile. "Nien, I kid, I kid! Herr Forehead's a wunderbar attorney. He wouldn't hurt a fly! Just scare ein!"

Apollo sighed. Klavier is always joking.

Miles pointed at the door at the end of the Hall, with a perplexed expression on his face. "May you tell us where that leads to? I know these doors here on the right and left lead to where we will be sleeping… But where does that door lead to?"

Giratina blinked, then gave an intentionally friendly smile, but to the attorneys, it ended up looking like he was a creeper. "That's where Darkrai is currently being held. Consider it the Hall of Origin's version of the Detention Center."

Giratina remembered something, suddenly. "Oh yeah!" he went, going over to the table. "There's something I've got to explain to you guys!"

"What is it, Giratina?" asked Phoenix, wondering. Giratina looked at the table, then grinned. A single piece of paper with what appears to be a map on it is lying on the table.

"I need to explain the sections of the Hall to you." Giratina took the map, and showed it to the Attorneys. On the map, appears to be a circle made out of four large blocks, with four smaller blocks closer to the middle, under or above a larger block. A single larger block is in the middle of the four.

"Alright. Listen up, 'cause I'm only going to explain this once."

Giratina pointed to the outer larger blocks. "These blocks are sections of the Hall. Each outer one is respectfully named after the points of the compass. The top block is 'North Wing', the right being 'East Wing', left being 'West Wing' and the bottom being 'South Wing'."

Giratina pointed at the smaller outer blocks.

"These small blocks are named after the middle points of the compass. 'North East', 'North West', 'South West' and 'South East'."

Finally, Giratina pointed at the middle block. "This is Alpha Block, where we are now. This section is only available to the higher Legends in our order, respectfully me, Palkia, Dialga and Arceus."

Giratina pointed at the outer larger blocks again.

"Each of these sections are home to different things that happen in the Hall, but for the sake of this case, I'll just talk about the important stuff."

The Ghost Dragon directed their attentions to the West Wing.

"The party that Arceus talked about is here. That's where we threw the party for Ash, and where all the Legends were at the time of the murder, unfortunately."

"_Well, this is helpful..._" Apollo thinks, rather sarcastically, folding his arms.

Giratina then shows the North West Wing. "This is where Celebi's garden is, where the bodies were discovered."

Giratina then directs at the South East Wing. "This is where Darkrai's bedroom is located. That section is home to all of the Legend's sleeping quarters. According to Darkrai, he was here getting ready for the party when Genesect got him, meaning he may have still been asleep at the time of the murder."

Athena nods, taking in all of the information needed for this case. Giratina puts down the map and grabs a pen on the table. "I'll mark down what I explained on this, plus some places that you might need to go in order to get some more information about the Hall, okay? I'll get this copied for all of you."

Both Athena and Simon nods, while Apollo murmurs in agreement and the other three say yes.

Athena then took out a notebook, to write down the information given from Giratina.

* * *

**Hall of Origin Map Info added to the Court Record**

* * *

Giratina picked up the Map, and looks at the Prosecuting Attorneys. "All right then, time to meet the Legendary who you are Prosecuting. A warning though, he may not be a happy Buneary at the moment."

The Prosecutors nod and Giratina glances at the three Defense Attorneys. "You guys wait here for now. I'll be standing just behind the door while these three are questioning Darkrai. If I hear anything, like if a Legendary comes and attacks you, I'll be right out."

Phoenix sweatdropped upon hearing that. "That's… very comforting, Giratina."

Giratina promptly goes towards the Detention Center, with Miles, Klavier and Simon following the Ghost Dragon.

He opens the door for the Prosecuting Attorneys, and with the group inside, Giratina closed the door behind them. Phoenix, Apollo and Athena are left in the room.

Athena folded her arms in uncertainty, with a frown. She looks around the room, a bit nervous.

Being in the world of Pokémon is fun and all, but it had to have the same things like murder kinda made her nervous being around the Legends. They could easily tear her into shreds if they want to.

"Boy, the anime never said anything about Pokémon killing people. To think something like a Pikachu can kill you easily." Athena nervously said.

"Yeah." Apollo agreed silently. "But no matter what world it is, murder's still murder."

Athena scans the room. It looks quite simple, but at the same time, feels quite mysterious, like something might happen here. It's a feeling...

She turns her attention towards Apollo, who was also feeling kinda nervous. He once told her about the Misham Case. When he was in Misham Studios, it felt overwhelmingly mysterious in there, due to the forged paintings, but it was really simple in there. Deceptively so.

One would think that this murder in the Pokémon world would be an open-and-shut case, but since the Misham case, Apollo learned to never judge a case by its' first glance.

Phoenix looks to be lost in thought. Maybe this reminds him of a case he took?

Athena shook her head, and her eyes eventually lands on the bowls of oranges. She decided to have one. It'll calm her down.

Athena likes oranges, after all.

She walks over to the bowl to grab an orange, as Apollo sits down to read a manga, and Phoenix looks around a bit.

"Hm. So you are Darkrai's attorneys. Can't say I'm impressed." Athena quickly glances over to the entrance to see a Legendary walking in, with Apollo and Phoenix following suit.

The Legend in question is a goat-like, quadruped Pokémon that is covered in aqua blue fur. It has yellow horns similar in shape to thunderbolts. Its' snout is a lighter shade of blue than the rest of its' fur, and there was a black blaze running from its nose to the back of its head. On its' long neck and hind legs, there are small grey spots. It has a white tuft of fur under its' neck, resembling a cravat. On its' shoulder blades are yellow protrusions that resemble fins. Its' tail resembles these protrusions, albeit in the same colour as its snout. Its' legs have black bands with lighter fur underneath and large black hooves.

Athena knew this Pokémon, from a distance. It is so recognizable to her; it's hard not to forget.

The Legendary walks over to the three, and raises a hoof up. "I am Cobalion, of the Swords of Justice. And you are...?"

Athena went to shake Cobalion's hoof, as Phoenix walks over and Apollo gets out of his chair. "I'm Athena Cykes, zu Ihren Diensten!" Cobalion blinks at Athena's sudden language change, and turns to Apollo.

The attorney in red shakes Cobalion's hoof. "Apollo Justice, Attorney at Law. Sorry about my co-worker's language. She's like that." Suddenly, Apollo's bracelet went off.

Apollo then stood back, grasping his arm. Athena could tell, from Apollo's reaction and Cobalion's emotions. She heard a sudden spike in anger when Apollo mentioned his surname to Cobalion, but the Iron Will Pokémon's emotions went back to normal. It still seems that the habit has turned up again.

Cobalion turns to Phoenix, who shakes his hoof as well. "I'm Phoenix Wright, Defense Attorney."

Cobalion blinks, eyes narrowing. "I see."

Phoenix puts a hand at the back of his head. "Um... If you don't mind, what do you mean by 'Can't say I'm impressed'?"

"A porcupine, a demon and an excitable banana." remarked Cobalion, not looking directly at Phoenix. "That's what I'm not impressed by you lot. Darkrai is definitely going to get a Guilty verdict."

Phoenix looked at his hair. "My hair's not that spiky… right?"

"WHAT DO YOU CALL ME?!" yells Athena, fists clutching in anger on what she's just been called. "I'LL SHOW WHO'S AN EXCITEABLE BANANA, VOUS MOUSQUETAIRE STUPIDE!"

Cobalion frowns at Athena's language again. "Please do speak normally, I'm afraid that not everyone speaks the language from where you are, which from I can guess, in your universe, the borders of France and Germany."

"I'M AMERICAN, IDIOTA!"

Cobalion waves a hoof. "American, French or German, they're all the same to me."

"_No it isn't!_" Phoenix thinks, disheartened at this Pokémon's lack of awareness about different languages. "_Now I'm half-expecting a conversation about the difference of ladders and step-ladders… again._"

Apollo crosses his arms, not impressed about what Cobalion had called him, but was ignoring that. "Why are you here?" Apollo asked. "I heard you were investigating the crime along with your other companions."

Cobalion suddenly shot a warning stare and scowl at Apollo, frightening the attorney in red.

"'Comrades', Mr. Justice." he corrects, sternly. Athena heard a hint of disgust in his voice, towards Apollo. Why was Cobalion disgusted with Apollo?

"Anyway," continued Cobalion, smirking slightly to himself. "When I heard that Darkrai's attorneys and prosecutors had arrived from Genesect, I decided upon myself to have a visit to see what they look like and how they act."

Cobalion chuckled to himself, haughtily. "Well, even though Arceus has decided for a fair trial, Darkrai's still going to be guilty. A spiky hair-lawyer that wears a blue suit who could be mistaken for Sonic the Hedgehog..."

Phoenix said nothing, an annoyed tick on the side of his head.

"...a horned boy in red that might as well be a devil..."

Apollo pinches the area between his eyes in frustration, trying not to get angry.

"...and a temperamental banana girl who can't even speak English right."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TEMPERAMENTAL BANANA GIRL, USTED GROSERO CABRA?!"

Apollo turns to Athena, with a concerned but friendly look. "Don't say anything Athena. It would only cause him to go on more."

Athena crosses her arms, with an annoyed expression on her face, Widget turning red. Phoenix, however, is thinking out some possible questions.

"Cobalion said he was investigating the crime scene when he heard us. That means he obviously might know some things that may have gone down at the scene, and on why Darkrai is thought of killing Ash and Cresselia. I think it's time to ask some questions, since Athena's too annoyed to asked, and it looks like Apollo doesn't know what to say..."

Phoenix took a step forward.

"So, Cobalion, what exactly happened?"

The Sword of Justice blinks, and narrows his eyes. "Why are you asking?"

"I like to know what happened, so I get a better idea of the scenario."

Cobalion tsks for a second, with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"...Fine. Guess not everything has been explained to you three YET. It doesn't matter, though."

Apollo's feelings became disheartened from the comment. "Oh great..."

Cobalion suddenly turns his head for a second, to remember about what happened.

He turns back to Phoenix, telling him the remembered events.

"About a week ago, the Legendaries had decided to throw a party for Ash and his friends to celebrate everything that they have done for us. The party was tonight. It was going well, until Genesect came in and announced that Ash and Cresselia has been murdered."

"So that robot legendary came in and told everyone?" asks Phoenix, surprised at this, remembering back to Genesect's reaction to Athena's fangirl moment.

"That one came to me as kinda awkward, and shy."

Cobalion nods, diligently. "Yes. He is quite like that."

"So, what did else did Genesect tell?" Cobalion turns to see Apollo asking this.

Athena heard a tiny bit of anger in Cobalion's heart. She frowned.

Cobalion cocks his head slightly. "Well, some of us thought it was a joke, and he got quite annoyed. He showed everybody the bodies. After that, most of the Legendaries promptly went to the crime scene, while some stayed behind to tell the humans and their Pokémon to stay there. Apart from Ash's Pikachu. And, after that, you can guess."

Phoenix nods, taking this all in. "_So, after the crime is reported, everyone went over... Athena might have to talk to Pikachu later on..._"

"I heard that Celebi saw Darkrai at the crime scene. What was she doing there, anyway?" Athena questions, flicking her ear-ring in thought of this. "I heard that every Legendary was at the party when the crime happened."

Cobalion shook his head. "That's not exactly true."

He went into a deep thinking pose, eyes closed. "Five Pokémon were out of the party room at the time of the murder.

The first two, Arceus and Giratina, talking about something. Obviously, they didn't do it."

A sweat-drop appeared behind Phoenix's head.

"Well, that's obvious! A God Creature doesn't exactly summon three defense attorneys and three prosecuting attorneys into another dimension to find her out as the killer to the crime she asked them to solve..."

"The other three were Celebi herself, Genesect and Darkrai." Cobalion finishes off, opening his eyes.

"That bug again..." Phoenix thinks, to himself. "He's mentioned a lot... I wonder why...?"

Apollo is seen to be poking his forehead, thinking as well.

"What was those three doing outside the party anyway?" he thought out-loud, asking. "Okay, I admit, Arceus and Giratina out of the party sounds important, from the impression they left out on me. But what about those other three?"

Cobalion frowned a bit, slightly angry. "Darkrai's excuse is that he was ill, but at the time of the murder, he was sleeping his illness off. A pathetic excuse anyway..."

Phoenix didn't do anything, but his mind otherwise. "_Actually, that's a pretty good alibi. Shame no one was around to confirm it..._"

His mind wanders back to the explanation that Giratina gave.

"_The garden is in the North West Wing, and Darkrai's bedroom is in the South East Section. Sounds like Darkrai would have gone the long way round if he was the murderer..._"

"For Genesect, he had to step outside the party because it was getting too hot for him in there." confirms Cobalion, slight sympathy in his voice. "Don't blame him. It felt like I was going to choke up in there myself, due to the heat."

He shakes his head, to get rid of that thought. "And for Celebi, she went out of the party room to water her flowers. Genesect accompanied her."

"So, what did Celebi see?" asks Apollo, again, wondering.

Cobalion, surprisingly, smirks arrogantly at the three attorneys. "I don't have a clue what Celebi EXACTLY saw, but I know it's enough for Darkrai to take the blame."

Athena suddenly took a step forward, with a serious expression on her face. Cobalion stares at her.

"What ar-"

"Cobalion." Athena states, taking the Pokémon by surprise. "Every time I heard you say 'Darkrai', I could hear anger coming from your heart. This anger coming from every time you say his name. I can establish that you are angry with Darkrai. Why do you are you mad with him, and why are you so determined to see him die?"

Cobalion is stun by this line of questioning. Phoenix smiles. "Looks like her power of hearing other's emotions still works in this world."

Cobalion's shocked expression soon turns to one of anger. "Ms Cykes. THAT is NONE of your business."

Suddenly, darkness came into Phoenix's vision.

He could see no one else but Cobalion.

He looks over to Cobalion, with the same angry expression on his face. Chains start to appear in front of the Iron Will Pokémon, zooming across Cobalion's body. With those chains, a single Psyche Lock appears.

The blue attorney frowns, and puts a hand into his pocket, to take out his Magatama, and looks at it.

"_Psyche Locks... I remember the case when they first appeared to me. That involved a lot of weird things in that case. They appeared when anyone is telling a lie or is hiding something intentional... These things even appeared in that case in another world..._"

Phoenix looks up at the single Psyche Lock.

"_Cobalion is hiding something. Maybe I could break it..._"

Phoenix goes to stand in front in Cobalion.

* * *

**PSYCHE LOCK:**

**Your Anger with Darkrai**

* * *

"You're hiding something from us, and I know, Cobalion."

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about, Mr. Wright." Cobalion retorts back. "Now stop your jabbering. You're not making sense."

Phoenix sighs.

"I know what I am talking about. Let's say, I have a way of getting secrets out of people, or in this case, Pokémon."

"What witchcraft is this?!"

"_Not witchcraft, Cobalion, spirit-channelers and E.S.P… which you'd probably chalk up to witchcraft anyways…_"

Phoenix shakes his head again. "Anyway, there is something about Darkrai that makes you angry, from what Athena told all of us. The question is, why?"

Cobalion snarls. "That is none of your business. I would prefer you to stop asking questions!"

"I'm afraid asking questions is my job, and so is finding the truth." Phoenix quickly fires back. "Like I said, something about Darkrai is making you angry with him."

"..." Cobalion glares at Phoenix, angrily.

Phoenix is thinking, possible ideas going through like light speed. Then something from earlier is remembered.

* * *

_FLASHBACK START_

_Arceus nods. "What Giratina says is correct. The reason why you're all here is that most of the Legendaries are calling for his death sentence, presuming him to be guilty without a trial."_

* * *

_Arceus looks upset, very upset indeed. "I'm afraid it all has to do with bias. The Pokémon who would have been the Prosecutor would have done anything to get Darkrai a guilty verdict, even forging evidence and witness to do so."_

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

"_Maybe?_" Phoenix thinks, to himself. "_Could Cobalion...? Well, only one way to find out..._"

The attorney in blue looks at the Iron Will Pokémon, who looks angrily at Phoenix.

"Are we going to stand here, blabbing on or are you going to let me go back to the crime scene? I need to get back there, you know, so hurry up!"

Phoenix raises a hand, to stop Cobalion snapping out. "No, I got why you are angry with Darkrai, and I bet it has nothing to do with Ash's and Cresselia's death."

Cobalion raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"And here is the proof that you're angry with him!"

Phoenix points at Cobalion, suddenly.

**TAKE THAT!**

Phoenix shows a profile of Darkrai to Cobalion.

The Iron Will Pokémon looks confused, and looks at the attorney in blue.

"Why are you showing me a picture of Darkrai?"

"Well, I remembered something from the conversation with Arceus earlier, something about Darkrai's trial."

Cobalion scowls, looking not impressed about it.

"So, what's that have to do with my apparent 'anger' towards Darkrai?"

Phoenix blinks, thinking about it.

"Arceus said that one of reasons why she wanted us here to give Darkrai a fair trial has to do with bias. She said that most of the Legendaries are calling for his death sentence, and the Legend who would have been the Prosecutor would stop at nothing to get Darkrai a guilty verdict."

"I'm still not following you, Mr. Wright."

"There are probably two reasons for your anger. The first is your bias towards Darkrai. From your attitude towards him earlier, from what I saw, you hate him, so much that you want him to die."

Cobalion suddenly flinches, in shock of Phoenix finding that out. The said attorney in blue saw Cobalion's Psyche Lock beginning to form cracks in it.

"_I'm getting closer... Just a bit more..._"

Cobalion looks visibly shocked, and is panicking a bit, flustered at being found out so easily.

"_S-so what?!_" he stammers, nervous slightly.

He composes himself to calm down, and then speaks: "Okay, I admit I dislike Darkrai, but that doesn't mean anything. You can dislike someone, but not feel anger towards them."

Phoenix nods. "True. But there is something else about Darkrai that is making you 'dislike' him more than you say."

The Iron Will Pokémon flinches slightly again, but yet again composes himself. "I have no clue what you are talking about, Mr. Wright."

"_Yes, you do. You're just too stubborn to admit it..._" Phoenix thinks, disheartened a little. "_But I'm going to make you admit it!_"

Phoenix thinks again, to what could make Cobalion crack, and to relate to what he's angry about.

Then, he remembered something again. Something that will make Cobalion's Psyche Lock crack.

It's the only option he's got, anyway.

"Cobalion."

"Yes?"

"I might have figured out why you 'dislike' Darkrai a lot. From what my limited knowledge of Pokémon is, Legendaries are supposed to represent something."

Cobalion frowns, cocking his head slightly. "What on earth are you talking about, Mr. Wright?"

"Well, doesn't your trio represent Justice?" asks Phoenix, rather rhetorically. Cobalion is about to answer when the attorney in blue stops him "Don't answer, I already know it."

The Iron Will Pokémon nods.

"Incidentally," remarks Phoenix, getting closer. "A Legendary mentioned something about Darkrai, and I figured out that's why you hate him."

A furious expression appears on Cobalion's face. "What?! Who?! Who told you that?!"

"Simple. Here is who told me about what Darkrai represents…"

**TAKE THAT!**

"Arceus did." Phoenix presents the profile of Arceus to Cobalion.

"She mentioned that Darkrai is the Nightmare Pokémon."

Cobalion's expression is extremely neutral, although Phoenix sees his Psyche Lock form more cracks.

"Nightmares are something a lot of people hate." Phoenix continues, knowing this is the right path. "Nightmares frighten those who suffer them, and I guess even in this universe, they're hated as well."

Even more cracks are forming on the Lock. "Some beings think they're evil as well."

Cobalion blinks, still neutral.

"Cobalion, the reason why you hate Darkrai is because he is the living essence of Nightmares, something that is horrible and frightening. You may consider them evil as well. You hate Darkrai because he causes nightmares, and spreads them around. You think he is evil, and that explains why you are biased against him, and that is why you want the death penalty for him!"

Cobalion stands there, looking at Phoenix.

Then, a small smile appears on his face.

"I don't have much respect for humans, Mr. Wright, apart from Ash and his friends. Your associates don't impress me either. Neither do you, but... I guess you are adequate at your job."

Cobalion's Psyche Lock shatters into pieces. Cobalion's secret is now out.

The chains around Cobalion disappear, going back from where they came from, and the darkness disappears.

* * *

**UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL**

* * *

Apollo looks somewhat shocked, probably because Phoenix figured that all out without evidence, while Athena is calm, having seen it before.

Apollo blinks, looks round nervously, and then puts his attention on Cobalion.

"That's... why you hate Darkrai?"

Cobalion tsks.

"Yes, that's why. I hate him for all he represents. He is the Nightmare Pokémon and a Dark Type at the least. He creates fear and chaos within people and Pokémon's hearts. He is one of the many reasons for the Dark Age of Legends."

"What?!" Athena suddenly yelped, surprise at this.

Cobalion blinks a bit, not surprised. "It is something some of the younger Legendaries had come up with. They don't understand why Darkrai is kept around, representing something that is bad. Since Darkrai is evil to them, they want him gone, but Arceus is making him stay in the Legendary Order. That's bad to them, and I kinda have to agree. I don't know myself why Darkrai is in the Legendary Order, representing something so evil. The younger Legends think a dark age is in the order of the Legendaries, which an evil figure is in an order of good. To be honest, I think the name for this apparent age is a bunch of balderdash, but what they say is correct. Why is Darkrai among us? I have argued time and time again that Darkrai shouldn't be in the order of Legends, for he is evil. But, my arguments were ignored for that Darkrai hasn't done anything bad."

Phoenix saw a smirk form on Cobalion's face.

"And now, the time for Darkrai to go is at hand. He is definitely guilty, and his proper punishment will be given to him. As a Sword of Justice, I promise that."

Apollo is scowling, angry at Cobalion. "How... How could you do this?"

The Iron Will Pokémon turns slightly to the attorney in red. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you doing this to Darkrai? He's part of your Legendary Order! I've hated some people in my life, but if we're on the same team, it doesn't matter! Before this happened, Darkrai was on the Legends' side, a comrade! Why would you so easily betray a comrade?"

"Things are not always grey, Mr. 'Justice'" Cobalion remarks bluntly. "There is always black and white."

Cobalion turns, facing away from the attorneys. "I have never considered Darkrai a comrade or an ally, despite him being in the Order. We're on two opposite sides of the coin. I am on the good side, and he is on the bad. I will do anything to get the proper sentence."

Cobalion starts to walk away, but stops.

"Think about this, humans. I am a Sword of Justice. I am one of four Pokémon that represents Justice itself. We all think that Darkrai did it. And I mean all, me, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo. Now, think of this. We represent Justice, and I am sure that Reshiram, the Pokémon of Truth would not support you. So, what are you going to do? Neither Truth nor Justice will help you in this trial. Will you continue this foolish charade and defend Darkrai, or will you give up, so you may be spared of the antagonizing crush of the guilty verdict?"

He chuckles to himself, slightly.

"If you want my opinion, go for the latter."

**HOLD IT!**

Cobalion jumps suddenly, and sees Phoenix pointing at him.

The attorney in blue smiles. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Cobalion. I find it my duty to defend the ones who have no one that believes in them, and at the moment, Darkrai is one of them.

Say what you say, but if someone comes to you for help to defend someone they know, it's most likely they're not guilty.

It's my duty as a lawyer to believe in my clients, no matter what."

"Natürlich!" cheers Athena, doing the peace sign. Apollo didn't say anything, but he nods, and smiles.

Cobalion blinks a bit, neutral. "Huh. I see." He then gives a small smile. "Well, then. This will be interesting.

We'll see who is right in the end."

Cobalion then walks off, out of the room, leaving the three attorneys standing there.

Apollo crossed his arms, poking his forehead. "Well, that was something I would never have expected..."

He notices that Athena is frowning angrily, most possibly from Cobalion's insults at her. Apollo doesn't blame her for being angry, but there is one thing that Apollo didn't get. He once saw the movie with Cobalion in it, and from what he could tell, the Iron Will Pokémon was a lot nicer there than from what they just encountered. Maybe it's because of them defending Darkrai. This is some prejudice…

A click of the door is heard, and the three attorneys turn towards the door entrance where Darkrai is being held. They see Miles, Klavier and Simon walk out, discussing something important, heading off to the crime scene for a brief look before the proper investigation tomorrow. Then, Giratina pops his head around the door to look at them.

"What was all that yelling about, with 'Take that' and such?"

Phoenix shakes his head. "I'll explain in a bit, but what I can say, we met one of the other Legendaries."

Giratina frowns, and steps out from behind the door. "Which one?"

"Cobalion." Athena forms an angry scowl on her face, Widget going red. "He insulted us, and said we had no chance at getting a not guilty verdict. Chèvre stupide..."

Giratina nods. "I'll talk with him later..." The death dragon shakes his head. "Anyway, would you like to speak with your client?"

The three attorneys nod in agreement, and proceed to follow Giratina into the Detention Center. They all have one thing on their mind: "_What's Darkrai going to be like?_"

* * *

The three attorneys are standing in the Hall of Origin's Detention Center, waiting for Darkrai to come through. Giratina has briefly left to let him back into the room. He had to put Darkrai in his cell when the Prosecutors had finished interrogating him.

Athena is currently sat in the interviewer's seat, in front of a thick layer of glass, with the defendant's seat on the other side. Both Apollo and Phoenix are standing, due to Athena being the one who is defending Darkrai first.

Both the male attorneys are lost in their own thoughts, thinking of things. Athena is kinda nervous. This is her second case technically, since the one about the Courtroom explosion didn't count since Phoenix took over. This feeling of nervousness was high during her first case, and the feeling is still apparent now.

Her eyes wander across the room. This room is just like the one in their world. Guess that Detention Center architects and Arceus have the same tastes.

Athena struggles to keep an image out of her head of Arceus in D.I.Y clothing, holding a paint brush. Apollo raises an eyebrow at Athena's small snorts of laughter, while Phoenix is looking around.

"Dunno what you're laughing about, but it better not be me."

Athena calms down almost immediately, and directs her attention towards the other side of the glass, where Darkrai is sat. Athena immediately recognized the Nightmare Pokémon straight away, but notices something off about him. His 'hair' or whatever it is, which is normally floating, is drooping down, barely able to see it if viewing Darkrai from the front. The reason why Athena is able to see it drooping is due to Darkrai sitting sideways. Athena is currently hearing lots of sadness coming from Darkrai's heart, though his expression is neutral.

The Nightmare Pokémon stares at the three attorneys, if inspecting them. He rolls his eye and sighs, sadly.

"Great, more interrogating... What do you humans want from me this time?"

"Darkrai, they're your defense attorneys. Treat them with some respect." Athena turns her head to see Giratina walking into her side of the glass, going to stand besides the door.

"They're here to defend you, so be a little bit happier, so your hair doesn't droop. Seriously, it looks weird."

Athena hears a bit of happiness coming from Darkrai's heart, and his 'hair' stops drooping a bit.

Darkrai sighs, and crosses his arms. "Fine... Ask away on whatever you want... I'll respond to the best of my standards..."

Athena frowns sadly. Darkrai's emotions are a mixture of sadness and anger. Not surprising from a friend being killed and being suspected of their death.

Athena clears her throat, and begins to speak. "Hello Darkrai, I'm Athena Cykes, your attorney on the first day of your trial."

She points at Apollo, who is smiling sincerely at Darkrai. "This is Apollo Justice. He'll be your attorney on the second day." Lastly, she points at Phoenix, who nods.

"And this is Phoenix Wright, the third attorney on the third and final day of your trial."

Darkrai looks at all three with a gazing stare. "I see. You already know my name, from what I just heard. I guess you three were summoned here as well."

The Pitch Black Pokémon sighs, sadly. "Sorry about this, having you three taken from your own world just to defend me. I feel pathetic…"

Apollo shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. No matter what, we'll defend you."

Darkrai said nothing, but his heart became happier. Athena feels it's time to ask some questions.

"Okay, Darkrai." The Pitch Black Pokémon looks at Athena. "First things first, how well did you know the victims?"

"You mean Cresselia and Ash?"

"Yes. What was your relationship between those two?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Simple, really. We try to see if you had a good relationship or not with the victims. If you did, it's less of a chance you'll be found guilty."

Athena frowns, seriously. "But don't lie to us. It will affect the trial, and we will know, hat es?"

Darkrai nods in agreement. "Yeah, I do."

He blinks, and cocks his head slightly to think. "Well, with Cresselia, she was my counterpart. There WAS times we didn't get along, but most of the time, we did. She stuck up for me when I was getting harassed by some of the older Legendaries, be kind to me and was a friend to me. Cresselia was literally my first friend."

He sighs, going into a depression. "I... can't believe what happened... I can't believe that... she's gone..." Darkrai covers his face, and bends over in a depression.

Athena feels Darkrai's sadness intensifies greatly. A friend lost...

She looks out from the corner of her eyes towards Apollo, who is frowning, thinking. She knew who he was thinking about.

"Did you have any arguments with Cresselia lately?" Phoenix remarks, trying to piece Darkrai's relationship with Cresselia together.

Darkrai sat up, uncovering his face. His eye is slightly puffy.

"We..." he starts, reluctantly. "We... did, but don't get any ideas! It was just over something small! Honestly!"

Athena turns her attention back to Darkrai, with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Darkrai looks slightly nervous. "...the week running up to today, for the party, the Legendaries were getting the Hall of Origin ready for it. Before I fell ill, Cresselia and I had a small disagreement on the frozen food."

"Frozen food?"

Darkrai nods. "Yeah. We have a cold storage where we freeze our food. Cresselia and I were tasked to get the freshest food possible for the cooks. I wanted to get the food needed on the day, so it would be fresher. Cresselia wanted to store the food needed into the cold storage, frozen fresh, so it would be fresh when we got it out. We had a small argument over that."

Darkrai became nervous again. "Even if I was the killer, and I'm saying that I'm not, that's a VERY weak motive! I wouldn't kill anyone over that!"

"I agree." Apollo nods. "That is a weak motive if I heard one."

Athena smiles at Darkrai, believing him. "So, what about Ash? How was your relationship with him like?"

Darkrai crosses his arms, and pulls a thinking face. "Well, I only met Ash four times."

"Can you explain that?" Athena asks.

"Sure." Darkrai raises one of his arms to see his hand to count off the amount of times he met Ash. "The first time I met Ash was during the incident in Alamos Town, where Dialga and Palkia were fighting. I didn't interact with Ash that much, apart from putting him in a nightmare to protect him. I don't remember that much interaction with him during the first time, because I was trying to stop Dialga and Palkia at the time. I was quite pissed off, though."

A sharp snarl is heard, and Athena turns to see Giratina in a bad mood. She remembers the Movie afterwards, where Giratina dragged Dialga into the Torn World. Maybe Giratina is still angry about that...

"Anyway..." continues Darkrai, catching Athena's attention, counting down another finger. "...the second time I met Ash was at Canalave City, the incident with Team Rocket and their nightmare machine. I was attracted to it, due to it causing nightmares, and things that cause nightmares attracts me for some reason. I appeared where the nightmare machine was, and Ash and his friends, along with Cresselia were there. Cresselia and I had a small fight, and I went away. I said sorry to her later."

Athena nods, remembering the episode when that happened.

"The third time I met Ash..." Darkrai's last finger remained up, for some reason. "...was earlier today, before the party. I was down in the medical center to take some medicine for my illness, and I was on the way back up, when I past him. He said hi to me and we had some small talk. I then went back to my room."

"Did anything seem off about Ash at that time?" Apollo asks, poking his forehead again. Darkrai shakes his head.

"No. He seemed his normal self."

Darkrai sighs, going back into his depression, the last finger going down. "And the last time I saw Ash was his body lying on the floor, dead, after Genesect brought me to the crime scene..."

Athena nods, feeling Darkrai's pain. It's hard to be accused of a murder that you didn't commit. She knew how that felt.

Time to ask another question. "At any point when the guests arrived did anything strange happen? Did anything out of the blue occurred which you think was weird or odd?"

Darkrai rubs the back of his head, thinking.

"...No, nothing that I can think off. Nothing strange happened, from what I can guess."

"...!"

Apollo grabs his wrist, the one with his bracelet on, in pain. It's squeezing on his wrist. That means one thing. Apollo's detected a habit.

The ability to detect even the smallest of habits, consciously or unconsciously. That's Apollo's power.

He looks at Darkrai.

"May you say that again?" he asks, suddenly while serious. "That last sentence!"

Darkrai blinks, confused. "Uh... 'No, nothing that I can think off. Nothing strange happened, from what I can guess.'...?"

* * *

**PERCEIVE: DARKRAI'S HABIT**

* * *

Suddenly, a vortex of darkness and purple appear around Darkrai. It was an endless vortex around him. This is part of Apollo's ability, a way to detect the habits. Time to see where Darkrai's habit is, or what it is, then expose it!

"I'm sorry to ask you this again, but can you repeat what you just said?"

Darkrai frowns, and then sighs again.

"I don't know why you keep asking, but fine."

He took a deep breath, puts one, and began to repeat that sentence where the habit it.

**'...No,'**

No habit was detected here, so Apollo listens on.

**'nothing that I can think of.'**

Nothing here either.

**'Nothing strange happened,'**

Then, Apollo sees that Darkrai is rubbing the back of his head ever so slightly, so much that no one would notice without Apollo's ability.

He grins. This is the habit that Darkrai is doing, and he knows that the Pitch Black Pokémon is hiding something.

Apollo points at Darkrai, seriously.

**GOTCHA!**

Darkrai jumps at Apollo's yell. "What the heck are you screaming about?"

"Darkrai, you're hiding something unconsciously from us."

The Pitch Black Pokémon cocks his head in confusion. "I thought I was talking to Miss Cykes. And what do you mean I'm hiding something?! I'm telling you everything!"

Apollo shakes his head. "You're not hiding something on purpose; you're hiding something that you don't even know of."

"Eh?"

Apollo crosses his arms. "I noticed that when you said 'Nothing strange happened', you unconsciously rub the back of your head ever so subtly. By doing this, you are unconsciously trying to remember something, but you don't know what it is."

Darkrai chuckles a bit. "Well, I'm impressed. I didn't even know I was hiding something like that! Can you explain more?"

"Yes, I can."

Apollo goes into a thinking pose, to think the possibilities out. "Well, from what I can guess, something strange did happen. By you rubbing the back of your head, I can establish that you hurt the back of your head recently, and whatever caused you to hurt your head was strange."

Apollo gestures to Darkrai. "Did anything happen to make you hurt your head?"

Darkrai shakes his head, slight nervous. "No, I don't. Nothing happened."

Apollo frowns. "That's an utter lie, and I know it. Something did happen, and you're not telling us."

Dark energy appeared around one of Darkrai's hands, and he raises it up angrily. "I am NOT hiding anything! You are my attorneys and it's your job to defend me!"

Apollo shakes his head. "That may be true but it's my job to find the truth, and I want to know what you're hiding."

"..."

"Something is preventing you from telling us what happened to your head. Whatever it is, you dislike it and you don't want to talk about it."

"..."

Apollo points at Darkrai. "And I know exactly what it is!"

**TAKE THAT!**

Apollo presents Cobalion's profile. An expression of fear and anger appears on Darkrai's face.

"W-what is this?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Darkrai." states Apollo, seriously. "Earlier, we met with Cobalion. He talked about this thing called the 'Dark Age of the Legends."

Darkrai suddenly grips his arm in fear. Apollo smirks. "From your reaction, I can assume that you have heard of it. Cobalion told us about how much he and most of the other Legendaries hate you, that they don't understand why you're part of the Legendary Order, because they think you're evil as you represent Nightmares. From what I can see, you're completely different from what they have described you."

Darkrai sighs, sad. "Just because I'm a Nightmare being..."

"But there is something else." Darkrai looks at Apollo, who spoke that. "The whole 'Dark Age of the Legends' thing upsets you, doesn't it? Having almost everyone hate you."

"...!"

"And some of Legendaries bully you, don't they? It's no shock to me if that's true. A person who is hated by most of his peers is bullied a lot. The reason why you hurt you head, is because one of the Legendaries purposely hurt you!"

Surprise appears on Darkrai's expression, and then changes to one of sadness. "...You're right..."

Then, the area behind Darkrai, and the Pitch Black Pokémon himself went completely negative, and fades back to normal.

Athena and Phoenix look confuse, while Giratina is pissed off.

"WHAT?!" he yells, angrily. He walks up to the glass, threatening. "Some of the other Legendaries have been bullying you?! Why didn't anyone know?! Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Cresselia knew." Darkrai says simply. "She tried to stop it. Only some of the Legendaries continued bullying me, despite Cresselia's objections. I've tried to ignore it..."

Giratina snarls. "That's it! I'm telling Arceus!" The Death Dragon bursts out of the door, leaving the three with Darkrai.

"Why didn't you tell Arceus?" asks Athena, confused. "Surely she would have stopped it?"

"...Have you ever been bullied about something?"

Apollo nods, in response of Darkrai's nod. "Yeah. I was bullied because of my height. I'm not short, so it's not true."

Darkrai looks up. "Unlike you, what they say about me is true. I am a being of the Dark type, one that causes Nightmares and despite among others. Despite what I try to think, I will always know that anyone who tries to get close to me will suffer with nightmares that have horrors beyond their imagination. That's why I don't have many friends, because in the end, they will get nightmares."

Darkrai grips one of his arms. "I will always do that, no matter what. I will always cause nightmares for other, and watch others suffer for what I am."

A phantom of a smile appears on Darkrai's face. "Cresselia was different. She didn't care that she got nightmares from me, because she knew that I never meant to give them. Lonesomeness can affect beings in different ways. Mine was being anti-social, but Cresselia saved me from my own lonesomeness.

She protected me from the others, knew what I was like others, and how to response when I was feeling a very powerful emotion, like sadness. She eventually helped me gain a few more friends, like Celebi, Giratina, Mewtwo and Genesect. I was happy, and I'm extremely gratefully for what she's done for me. I… I could never kill her."

Darkrai then became angry. "But now she's gone... My first friend, gone..."

He looks up, scowling. "I don't know who did it, but I'll make them pay for killing my friend, and the Chosen One. I was neutral towards Ash, but I knew how important he was to the Legendaries. I did NOT kill them. I didn't get anyone else to do it for me! I may be the King of Nightmares, and despite what they show, Nightmares are bad dreams. They are not real. I will never kill anyone."

Athena nods, with a grin. "That's good to know! That means I can trust you that you didn't kill them."

Phoenix slowly puts his Magatama back into his pocket. He had it out for when Darkrai said he didn't kill them or got anyone to do it for him, and no Psyche Locks appear. Darkrai is telling the truth.

He smiles at this. They can trust him.

Apollo nods, and then remembers something. "This whole conversation started from you finding it weird that you got your head hurt. We found out that another Legendary did it, but who was it?"

Darkrai became nervous.

"I thought it was strange myself. I was walking when suddenly the Legendary slammed me against the wall, and I hit my head. The strange thing is, it's a Legendary that I trust."

"Who is it?"

Darkrai looks at all of them. "Celebi. Yesterday, Celebi slammed me against the wall all of sudden, with her eyes closed, laughing.

Then she floats off weirdly."

"Wait..." goes Phoenix in shock. "Isn't Celebi a witness to the crime?"

Darkrai nods. "Yeah. She's usually kind to me, so I have no idea what that was all about..."

Athena scowls, frowning.

"_Mein gott, that is weird. A usually kind Pokémon attacking her friend unprovoked? That is strange and scary in my books. But what caused Celebi to do that? Strange that a witness attacked the defendant a day before the crime...Eso es extraño ... What's going on here? I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow..._"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Would you like to save your game?_

_Yes_

_No_

_Saving…_

_Your progress has been saved._

* * *

**Evidence List:**

**Defense Attorney's Badge:** My proof of being a defense attorney. Although, it may not work in the Pokémon World...

**Hall of Origin Map Info:** Map for the Hall of Origin's layout. The party was in the West Wing, the murders happened in the North West Wing and Darkrai's Bedroom is in the South West Wing.

* * *

**Profiles:**

**Athena Cykes:** That's me! A greenhorn attorney still fresh from a big case, and had been dragged into the Pokémon World to defend a Legendary Pokémon. I would have never expected this… ever.

**Phoenix Wright:** My boss, and the Head of the Wright & Co Law Offices. The attorney for Darkrai on the third day. Will do anything to find the truth, though he is sarcastic most of the time.

**Apollo Justice:** My co-worker, and a fellow attorney. He's the attorney for Darkrai on the second day. He yells a lot but he means well.

**Simon Blackquill:** A former prisoner and a prosecutor who's a close friend of mine. He's my opponent for the first day of Darkrai's trial. Kinda scary sometimes but he's really nice.

**Klavier Gavin:** A musician who is also a Prosecutor, and Apollo's opponent on the second day. I think he's great, though Apollo doesn't like him. I wonder why?

**Miles Edgeworth:** The Chief Prosecutor for L.A., an old rival for my boss, and the prosecutor for the last day. His skills as a Prosecutor are legendary.

**Arceus:** The leader of the Legends Order, and the Pokémon God of the Pokémon world. Serious and firm, apparently Arceus is a female despite me seeing the 12th Movie...

**Giratina:** A Legendary Pokémon that's a large dragon. Quite blunt and sarcastic sometimes, he cares for Darkrai. Despite his hardened shell, he's actually quite kind.

**Genesect:** A Legendary that resembles a robotic insect. Acts weird for some reason.

**Darkrai:** The Nightmare Pokémon, and the defendant for this case. Despite his looks and reputation, he's quite nice, though slightly anti-social. He's sometimes bullied by the other Legends for his nightmare powers.

**Ash Ketchum:** The main protagonist for the Pokémon Anime, the Chosen One for the Legendaries, and one of the victims. Was here in the Hall of Origin for a party celebrated in his honor.

**Cresselia:** Darkrai's counterpart, and the other victim. Was one of the Legends who didn't care about his powers.

**Cobalion:** A Sword of Justice, and one of the investigators for the crime scene, or how I would put it, the Detective for the case. He's a big jerk who assumes that Darkrai is automatically guilty.

**Celebi:** Yet to meet her, but is the witness to the crime. Is nice to Darkrai, but apparently she attacked him the day before the crime unprovoked. I wonder what that was all about...?

* * *

**A/N: And that is the third chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you want to, leave a review saying what you though about it, and who you think is the killer. Make sure to check out AuraWielder's version and leave a comment there as well. **

**Oh yeah, the guest last chapter asking about if I saw Turnabout Storm, I did. Not normally a brony, but I enjoyed it. See ya next time.**


End file.
